¿Cómo ser popular?
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam es el chico nuevo del McKinley pero tiene un plan para ser popular. Aunque tal vez ese plan le lleve a conocer cosas de él que no conocía...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER DÍA

**N/A:** Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia Blam. No creo que tenga muchos capítulos (la última vez que dije eso tuvo unos 50, no os fiéis). Sigo explorando cosas que hasta ahora no he escrito con respecto a esta maravillosa pareja... Creo que a estas alturas sabéis como escribo y me conocéis lo suficiente, por lo que no pongo advertencias. Yo creo que el capítulo explica muy bien de qué va el fic... Espero que os guste!

* * *

 _ **¿CÓMO SER POPULAR?**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER DÍA**_

– ¡Levanta! – Mary gritó mientras corría las cortinas de la habitación para dejar que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana. Todavía no había comenzado el frío, por lo que todavía había un clima cálido.

– Un rato más. – El adolescente murmuró mientras ponía su almohada sobre su cabeza.

– Llevas todo el verano protestando porque vas a ser el nuevo y todos se fijarán en ti... ¿Crees que llegar tarde el primer día te ayudará a pasar desapercibido? – La madre comentó antes de retirar la almohada. Finalmente, Sam se levantó y se fue a la ducha, dispuesto a comenzar el día de la mejor manera posible.

Los Evans se habían mudado a Lima, Ohio, hacía poco más de un mes. Dwight había conseguido un puesto de trabajo y no quiso ni pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Stacey y Stevie eran pequeños y no habían supuest ningún problema pero el mayor había sido otra cosa. Después de su primer año en el instituto, ellos entendían que quisiera seguir junto a sus amigos.

Después de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, Sam estaba listo para ir al instituto. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar "su lista". En ella no había escritos libros o material escolar que necesitaría para ese día. Durante todo el verano había escrito todo lo que necesitaría para ser popular en el McKinley para no sufrir bulling. Internet le había servido para saber que ese instituto era conocido por la cantidad de acoso que había.

Decidió repasar la lista antes de ir, consciente de que era muy importante que consiguiera todo para no tener que aguantar humillaciones de nadie.

 **¿Cómo ser popular?**

 _1- Entrar en el equipo de fútbol (mejor si soy Quarterback)._

 _2- Hacerme amigo de los demás jugadores._

 _3- Ligar con una animadora (mejor si es la capitana)._

 _4- Conocer todas las películas actuales (menos las de chicas)._

 _5- Ser el mejor en los últimos videojuegos (y en algunos clásicos)._

 _6- Tener un cuerpo perfecto._

Sam había trabajado muy duro durante todo el verano para conseguir un cuerpo atlético y para mejorar sus habilidades como Quarterback. Sin embargo, hasta que no hiciera las pruebas no sabía si conseguiría su objetivo. Al menos, ese entrenamiento le había ayudado para que su cuerpo pasara a ser más musculoso. Él no estaba del todo contento porque sentía que le sobraban algunos gramos de grasa, pero ya no tenía más tiempo para perderlos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en el cine, navegando por Internet y jugando a videojuegos para conseguir esas habilidades. No quería que pensaran que era un friki o que no estaba a la moda. Quería encajar y hacer amigos para poder pasar los 3 años de instituto que le quedaban sin preocuparse y sin recibir insultos o agresiones.

Sus padres le habían comprado un coche para que pudiera ir al instituto y él estaba encantado. Cuando lo aparcó, se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran edificio que había frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que delante de él caminaban dos chicas rubias vestidas con su uniforme de animadoras y moviendo sus caderas al caminar de manera que sus minifaldas se movían con gracia. Se preguntaba si alguna de ellas sería la capitana porque le encantaría acercarse a ellas en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo porque la más alta gritó "Blaine" y salió corriendo hacia otro chico que llevaba la versión masculina de ese mismo uniforme. La joven dio un salto, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Cheerio y él tuvo muchos reflejos para sujetarla entre sus brazos, evitando que cayera. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso realmente pasional.

– ¿Queréis parar ya? Es desagradable. – La otra rubia se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor.

– Vamos, Kitty. ¿No puedo besar a mi mejor unicornio? – La otra adolescente hizo un puchero.

– No te pongas celosa, también tengo beso para ti. – El moreno explicó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la joven.

– Te odio, Anderson. – Wilde intentaba contener su sonrisa, no le gustaba que se viera su lado tierno en público.

– Yo también te amo.

Sam no había perdido detalle de ese encuentro. Le sorprendía lo naturales y cariñosos que se mostraban los tres, incluso esa chica que parecía algo más fría. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que nadie había parpadeado al ver a los tres comportarse de esa manera. No había entendido a qué se refería la chica con eso de "mejor unicornio" pero supuso que sería una broma entre ellos. Aun así, estaría atento por si alguien más decía algo así.

Cuando llegó al aula de Matemáticas, se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba allí. Estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico que no era el Cheerio que había visto antes. No tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo había un sitio libre, justo detrás de la pareja y junto a un chico que leía el libro de texto.

– Hola, soy Ryder. – El castaño lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– Yo soy Sam. – El rubio también sonrió.

– No te lleves mala impresión de Ryder. Es disléxico y por eso intenta leer el libro antes de clase para poder seguir mejor la explicación del profesor. No es un nerd ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, yo soy Brittany y él es mi novio, Jeff. – La joven mostró su adorable sonrisa.

– Yo también soy disléxico. – Evans confesó.

– Eso explica que estés aquí. Todos los que asisten a esta clase tenemos problemas para seguir la clase habitualmente. El profesor es muy bueno y nos ayuda mucho.

No tuvo más tiempo para hablar porque el profesor llegó y la clase comenzó. Sam se sorprendió porque el profesor, antes de empezar, les dio unas copias con todos los apuntes ya hechos. El objetivo era que, en vez de copiar, escucharan su explicación.

Cuando terminó, salió con sus nuevos amigos para dirigirse a las taquillas.

– ¿Es siempre así? – El rubio preguntó.

– No... El señor McLean es el único que nos ayuda y es la única clase en la que nos separan por nivel. En las demás tendrás que esforzarte. – Ryder le explicó.

– ¿Has pensado en qué actividades te apuntarás? A las Cheerios nos vendría bien un chico más. – Brittany preguntó emocionada.

– También necesitamos un Quarterback, Finn no es muy bueno y necesitamos alguien mejor si queremos ganar los nacionales. – El castaño añadió y Jeff asintió.

– Prefiero el equipo de fútbol. – Evans aclaró rápidamente. Si las animadoras no tenían suficientes chicos sería porque no era muy popular.

En ese momento, como si el universo quisiera contradecirlo, el chico moreno de esa mañana caminaba hacia ellos con paso decidido. No se percibía que le tuvieran miedo pero parecía que todos le abrían paso para que nada interrumpiera su camino. El joven saludó a un pequeño grupo de chicas que rieron como tontas hasta que éste pasó y saltaron y gritaron emocionadas porque el chico más popular del McKinley les había saludado.

– Ryder. – El recién llegado miró a su amigo. – Tienes laboratorio conmigo, ¿verdad?

– Si, claro. ¿Vas a ser mi compañero este año también? – El castaño preguntó entusiasmado.

– Por supuesto, el año pasado hicimos un gran equipo, ¿no? – El moreno sonrió hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el chico nuevo. – Lo siento, creo que no nos conocemos.

– Soy Sam. Soy nuevo.

– Yo soy Blaine. Bienvenido al McKinley.

Anderson hizo un gesto a Lynn y los dos se marcharon dejando a los tres rubios allí.

– ¿Por qué ha sido tan frío mi unicornio favorito? – Brittany hizo un puchero.

– A Blaine no le gustan los desconocidos, ya lo sabes. – Jeff la consoló antes de mirar a Evans. – No es algo personal.

– ¿Qué es eso de los unicornios? – Sam quiso saber.

– Britt llama unicornios a los gays y Blaine es su mejor amigo, por lo que lo elevó a la categoría de mejor unicornio. – El chico explicó y su novia asintió alegre.

Por primera vez desde que sus padres le dijeron que se mudaban, Evans supo que estaría bien en ese instituto. Tenía amigos y parecía que eran populares porque nadie les molestaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sin embargo, iba a seguir con su plan. Intentaría ser Quarterback y ligaría con la capitana de las animadoras.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: CHEERIOS & JOCKS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: CHEERIOS & JOCKS**_

Llegó el momento de ir a la cafetería para comer. Como en su última clase antes del descanso Sam había estado junto a Jeff, éste decidió acompañarlo y estaba agradecido porque no habría sabido donde sentarse. Todavía no pertenecía al equipo de fútbol por lo que no podía ocupar esa mesa, pero al ir con el otro sabía que no le dejaría sentarse solo.

Al entrar en la cafetería, se dio cuenta de que los Cheerios y los jugadores de fútbol estaban en la dos mesas, mezclados. Además, en una mesa también había algunas personas que no formaban parte de ninguno de los dos ya que no llevaban uniforme o chaqueta que así lo indicara. A parte de eso, había algunos chicos y chicas dispersos en otros grupos luciendo las prendas que les señalaran como miembros de los dos clubes más populares del McKinley, pero parecía que, por algún motivo, no formaban parte de esos dos selectos grupos.

La confusión de Evans debía ser notable puesto que Sterling sonrió antes de hablar.

– New Directions, las Cheerios y los jugadores de fútbol nos mezclamos porque tenemos amigos o pareja en los otros grupos. Estamos en grupos que tenemos nuestros apodos. La nuestra es la mesa de los Adorables porque dicen que somos adorables. No está bien que yo lo diga pero somos los más admirados porque no hemos necesitado reírnos, humillar o pisar a nadie para ser populares. Bueno, no todos... Ya lo entenderás. Luego la otra mesa es la de las Divas, aunque también hay chicos. Y bueno, Artie se sienta con ellos hoy porque sale con Kitty, mañana les toca con nosotros. Ellos juegan sucio y si no consigues entrar en alguno de los tres equipos, te harán la vida imposible. ¿Los conoces? – Jeff señaló una mesa y el otro negó con la cabeza. – Empezando por la rubia de la esquina, Quinn, Santana, Kitty, Artie, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Karofsky, Azimio, Shane, Mercedes, Bree y los Puckerman.

Sam se dio cuenta de dos chicas, una castaña bajita y otra de piel oscura no tenían uniforme de animadores y el chico de silla de ruedas no lucía chaqueta de jugador de fútbol. Aun así, no se atrevió a preguntar por qué, prefirió elegir su comida y seguirlo hasta la mesa de los Adorables.

– ¿Conocéis todos a Sam? – Sterling preguntó a sus amigos cuando llegaron a la mesa y algunos negaron con la cabeza. – Él es Sam Evans, acaba de llegar al McKinley. Algunos conoces por lo que... Entre Britt y Ryder se sienta Marley. – La castaña sonrió con dulzura. – Al otro lado de Ryder están Sebastian, Hunter, Mike, Tina y Unique. Yo me sentaré junto a Britt por lo que te tocará al lado de Blaine.

Para Sam no pasó desapercibido que el aludido se tensó un poco pero prefirió no darle importancia mientras se sentaba. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban intrigados.

– ¿Eres gay? Nunca tendremos suficientes gays en Dalton. – Smythe preguntó y rápidamente recibió una mirada enfadada del castaño que estaba sentado a su lado.

– Se supone que no estás en el mercado... ¿O hay algo que quieras decirme? – Clarington quiso saber.

– Sólo quiero buscarle un novio a Blaine. – Sebastian aclaró con voz inocente. – Además, ahora estamos tranquilos pero nada nos garantiza que nada cambie... El curso que viene se gradúan Kurtofsky y Quinntana, se va a notar si no llegan refuerzos.

– No creo que vosotros tengáis problemas. Seré yo la que sufra las mayores consecuencias... – Unique interrumpió. – Al final sois dos Cheerios y un jugador de fútbol mientras yo soy la "travesti de New Directions", una Loser.

– No tiene que pasar nada... McKinley ha cambiado desde que Karofsky salió del armario. Casi un año sin comentarios homófobos por los pasillos, todo un logro. – Mike interrumpió, intentando ser el más sensato de todos.

– Creo que la gente es más inteligente que intentar meterse con cualquiera de vosotros dos... – Tina sonrió. – Aunque también añadiría a Blaine en ese pack. Es el más popular de todo el instituto... El otro día escuché a varias chicas planeando la manera de seducirlo.

– Eso sería digno de ver. – Hunter rió con ganas porque le parecía increíble.

– ¡No, por favor! – Anderson protestó.

– Después del fracaso de Rachel y los problemas con Quinn y Bree no es demasiado inteligente. – Marley comentó pensativa.

– ¿De qué habláis? – Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

– El año pasado fue algo complicado. Primero Rachel intentó ligar con Blaine porque Finn le había engañado, luego Quinn intentó ocultar su sexualidad teniendo una relación con él, aunque Blaine se negó. Para terminar, Bree se encaprichó con él y no aceptaba un no. – Jeff explicó. – Lástima que no tenga tanto éxito con los chicos.

– ¡Yo estoy muy bien como estoy, gracias por vuestra preocupación pero no es necesaria! – Anderson se cruzó de brazos, odiaba que hablaran de él como si no pudiera escucharlo.

– Aquí hay uno que estuvo casi todo el año pasado intentando meterse en sus pantalones. – Hunter miró a su novio.

– Y tú me lo vas a reprochar siempre, ¿verdad? – Smythe frunció el ceño pero su pareja lo besó rápidamente para que no se enfadara.

– No te asustes, somos muy bromistas. – Mike le dijo a Evans.

La conversación siguió, aunque más relajada. Todos intentaban integrar a Sam en las bromas y le explicaban todo lo necesario para que entendiera los cotilleos que estaban compartiendo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba comiendo a toda velocidad y, en cuanto terminó, se marchó. Jeff se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Sam.

– No le des importancia. A Blaine le cuesta relacionarse con personas que no conoce. En unos días se relajará. – Sterling le sonrió para darle ánimo, aunque se dio cuenta de que Hunter abría la boca como si tuviera intención de hablar pero al final la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

* * *

Jeff, Hunter y Sebastian caminaban juntos para ir a su siguiente clase. El rubio se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que nadie les seguía porque tenía una duda que le preocupaba desde que la hora de la comida.

– ¿Qué sabes de Blaine que yo no sepa? – Sterling preguntó mirando a Clarington.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – Hunter intentó disimular pero Jeff le agarró del brazo y le dedicó una mirada severa. – Bueno... Es posible que a Blaine le guste un poco el nuevo y tenga miedo... Por eso está tan distante... Ya sabes que no le gusta conocer gente nueva porque teme... Bueno, ya sabes.

– Espera... ¡Le gusta a Blaine! ¡Eso es genial! Tengo ganas de verlo enamorado... – El rubio lo celebró. – ¿Por qué te sentó mal que Seb le preguntara si es gay? Es una información valiosa para ver si podemos hacer algo para juntar a esos dos...

– Para un segundo. – Smythe intervino. – Yo pensaba como tú pero Hunter me hizo darme cuenta que es mejor ser cautos. ¿Qué sabemos de Sam? ¡Nada! Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Blaine no merece que le rompan el corazón. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso...

– Tienes razón pero... ¿No podríamos hacer algo para que Sam empiece a fijarse en Blaine? Si al final no acaban juntos, no importa pero si Sam es buen chico y Blaine se enamora... ¿No será mejor que sea correspondido? Además, si es gay no implica que tenga que salir con Blaine... Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle otra vez y después dirigirlo un poco para que se sienta atraído... Luego ya se verá qué pasa entre ellos. – Jeff propuso.

– Te juro que si algo acaba dañando a Blaine, yo mismo me encargaré de dejar viuda a Brittany. – Hunter lo amenazó seriamente. Él era un gran protector de Anderson... Bueno, todos eran muy protectores con el capitán de los Cheerios.

– No haría nada para dañarle, deberías saberlo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: SÓLO UN SOLTERO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: SÓLO UN SOLTERO**_

– Acaban las pruebas, los resultados los colgaré en el tablón de anuncios mañana. – La entrenadora gritó y todos los estudiantes que aspiraban a entrar en el equipo comenzaron su camino hacia los vestuarios.

Sin embargo, una marea roja y blanca se mezcló con ellos. Los Cheerios ni siquiera esperaron a que salieran del campo, se dirigieron al centro para empezar a calentar. Sam se extrañó muchísimo porque deberían tener más paciencia. Su cara debió mostrar su confusión porque Jeff se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro.

– La entrenadora Sylvester les ha amenazado con expulsar a dos esta tarde y nadie quiere dejarlo, por lo que están desesperados por repasar coreografías del año pasado. Han calentado en el vestuario.

En ese momento, Sue apareció y empezó a dar órdenes. Los animadores comenzaron a realizar algunos movimientos conforme ella los iba nombrando. Tal vez la entrenadora era dura, pero conseguía que todos realizaran los ejercicios. Evans se quedó mirando como se movían, buscando entre las chicas a su próxima novia y Sterling sonrió.

– Espero que estés mirando a Blaine, todos los demás tienen pareja. – Jeff comentó.

– ¿Habría algo malo si miro como entrenan? – Sam nunca se había planteado salir con un chico pero si quería seguir con su plan para ser popular, tenía que conseguir una pareja Cheerio y quién mejor que el capitán. Tampoco tenían que tener una relación seria o presentarlo a sus padres como algo más que un amigo, ¿no? No hay mucha diferencia entre eso y salir con una chica de la que tampoco está enamorado. Bueno, sí. Si la chica se deja, a él no le importaría tener sexo con ella pero con Anderson no creía que fuera capaz de llegar a tanto.

– No... Yo sólo te advertía... No te interesa tener problemas con ninguna de esas parejas, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Sterling se fue pero Sam se quedó un poco más, observando como los Cheerios seguían bailando. Había tres chicos, Blaine, Sebastian y otro castaño que creía que se llamba Kurt y el resto eran chicas. Utilizó esos momentos para observar el comportamiento de Anderson. Era muy cariñoso con Brittany, parecía que eran los mejores amigos. Kitty parecía que se llevaba muy bien con él y Sebastian estaba tan pendiente de cada movimiento del capitán que parecía que seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Sam debía reconocer que, al menos, el chico era atractivo. Su redondeado trasero parecía firme y sus musculosos brazos eran capaces de sostener a cualquiera de sus compañeras, incluso si eran más altas que él. Era guapo, tenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban por la felicidad que le producía pasar tiempo con sus amigos haciendo algo que les gustaba. Definitivamente, podría ser novio de un chico así.

– Espero que esa mirada no significa que te gusta alguien de los Cheerios, porque puedes tener problemas. – Hunter comentó. Él había salido después de ducharse para ver a su novio entrenar y para mostrarle su apoyo.

– ¿Incluso si estoy mirando a Blaine? – El rubio no lo pensó, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

– Incluso si estás mirando a Blaine. No sé que quieres, pero no voy a dejar que le rompas el corazón a Blaine. – El castaño aclaró.

– ¿Por qué crees que le romperé el corazón? – Evans miró por primera vez al otro. No sabía por qué pero no le agradaba que se mostrara tan reacio a que saliera con Anderson.

– No te conozco. Hasta que no confíe en ti, no te quiero cerca de él. – Clarington no esperó la respuesta, se alejó porque no quería seguir discutiendo.

* * *

Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian salían del vestuario tras una dura sesión de entrenamiento con las Cheerios. Un grupo de chicos estaba esperándolos, a ellos y a las chicas que también salían en ese momento, y pronto las parejas se juntaron y se besaron.

– Hola, Blaine. – Una voz sonó tras el moreno y éste se volvió para ver quién le saludaba. Su sonrisa tembló al reconocer a Evans, alguien en quien no confiaba demasiado.

– Hola Sam. – El ojimiel estaba incómodo y se asustó al sentir el brazo de Smythe sobre sus hombros hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

– B... Hunt y yo queremos que vengas al centro comercial, ha salido a la venta la nueva película de Hugh Jackman y habíamos pensado que te gustaría que la compremos, junto a unas palomitas y la veamos juntos esta tarde. No sé tú pero me muero por ver si en ésta se quita la camiseta.

Anderson miró al novio de su amigo que asintió levemente con la cabeza. Por un lado se moría por ir porque la película parecía interesante y siempre le encantaba ver a Hugh Jackman. Por otro lado, sabía que ese plan había sido preparado para la pareja y que sólo le incluían para que pudiera alejarse de Sam.

– Sí, claro.

Los tres se despidieron de todos antes de irse a casa. En la mente de Blaine sólo había una cosa, Sam... No sabía qué pensar de él, le llamaba demasiado la atención. Era muy atractivo y le encantaban sus ojos color verde, en los que se perdería eternamente. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así y eso le aterraba. No podía permitirse que se repitiera la historia.

Como tenía que ir en su coche en vez de con sus amigos porque no podía dejarlo ahí, en cuanto se sentó en el asiento les envió un mensaje agradeciéndoles que le ayudaran a "escaparse" pero que les dejaba que disfrutaran de su cita solos.

* * *

– Blaine no viene, pero nos agradece que le hayamos ayudado a "escaparse" de Sam. – Hunter le informó a su novio, que estaba ya sacando el coche de la plaza de aparcamiento para ir al centro comercial.

– Me lo imaginaba... Se ha asustado cuando lo he tocado... ¿Desde cuándo no lo veíamos así? – Sebastian frunció el ceño porque estaba preocupado.

– Lo sé, parece una eternidad pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un año! La última vez fue en la fiesta de Halloween con tu hermano. – Clarington recordó mientras el coche salía del parking y se incorporaba al tráfico de las calles de Lima.

– ¿Lo culpas? Mi hermano tiene todo el encanto de los Smythe.

– Sinceramente, no me he dado cuenta. A mí sólo hay un Smythe que me interese. – Hunter sonrió mientras miraba a su pareja.

– No es justo que digas cosas así de cursis cuando no puedo quitarte la ropa y follarte hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre. ¡Sobretodo si estoy conduciendo! – Sebastian dijo sin desviar la mirada de la carretera porque nada haría que arriesgara la seguridad de la persona a la que amaba.

– ¿Y si nos olvidamos de la película y pasamos directamente a la segunda parte de nuestra cita? – El jugador de fútbol preguntó, su voz llena de deseo.

– Recuérdame que mañana le agradezca a Blaine que haya decidido no venir con nosotros. – El Cheerio sonrió y giró en la siguiente calle porque tenía que cambiar de sentido porque su casa estaba en dirección contraria al centro comercial.

La pareja se olvidó pronto de Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson y todos los problemas del McKinley porque lo único que les interesaba era estar a solas. Su relación había sido complicada y querían disfrutar de esos momentos que estaban tranquilos porque creían que se lo habían ganado.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO QUARTERBACK

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO QUARTERBACK**_

Sam se sentía frustrado. No quería meterse en problemas con sus compañeros pero tampoco quería abandonar su plan de convertirse en popular. Al principio pensaba que Hunter tendría celos, pero no tenía sentido si estaba con Sebastian.

Al entrar al instituto, vio a un grupo de chicos amontonándose en el tablón de anuncios y recordó que la entrenadora había prometido poner la lista esa misma mañana. Se acercó rápidamente y buscó su nombre. Sonrió al ver que había sido elegido y nada más y nada menos que para el puesto de Quarterback.

Se dirigió al despacho de la entrenadora para recoger la chaqueta que le distinguía como miembro del equipo. La primera parte de su plan había salido perfecta, sólo quedaba demostrar que podía encajar con sus compañeros y seducir al capitán de los Cheerios.

* * *

Blaine caminaba solo por el pasillo pero siempre con una sonrisa. Saludó a dos chicas que iban a su clase de Literatura y ellas parecieron muy entusiasmadas, algo que no entendía porque sólo era un saludo, nada relevante.

Llegó a su casillero y se puso a buscar su libro de Historia, era la primera clase del día cuando sintió alguien acercarse a su lado. No le importaba, McKinley era un lugar seguro para él por lo que había perdido todas las precauciones que tomaba antes. Tal vez ese fue su error esa mañana, no pensó que la persona que se acercaría a él luciendo una chaqueta de jugador de fútbol sería el nuevo.

– Hola, Blaine. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – El rubio preguntó con una sonrisa. Notaba que el otro se había tensado pero decidió no darle importancia.

– Hola, Sam. Ahora tengo Historia. – El moreno aclaró.

– Vaya, a mí me toca Biología. – El ojiverde frunció el ceño. ¿No iba a tener ninguna clase con el chico al que tenía que conquistar?

– Supongo que tenemos que ir por caminos separados, nos vemos luego.

Anderson cerró su taquilla y se alejó de él a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hunter se sentó al otro lado de Blaine en el comedor, Brittany siempre se sentaba junto a él, para que ese día Sam no pudiera hacerlo. Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado protector pero los demás no estaban presentes cuando todo estalló. Recordaba las lágrimas, el dolor, la humillación en el rostro de su amigo y se prometió a sí mismo que no permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Si pudo estar con él fue porque sus padres eran los socios de los Anderson y ellos prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Eso le había hecho darse cuenta de los sutiles cambios que el capitán de los Cheerios había sufrido.

El más evidente era el miedo que tenía a los desconocidos. El Blaine que él recordaba era menos cauto, más confiado. También había cambiado su forma de ver el amor. Antes era un soñador, alguien que esperaba a su príncipe azul y que soñaba con enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos y vivir su "felices para siempre". Sin embargo, desde ese fatídico día, había dejado de creer en el amor y no quería saber nada de hombres, él había encontrado su "feliz para siempre" consigo mismo.

Puede que eso no fuera malo, al final es mejor ser feliz con uno mismo y no depender de los demás para ser feliz pero siempre es mejor compartir esa felicidad con alguien y sentirse amado.

Notó la desilusión de Evans cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba bien flanqueado pero no le dio ninguna pena. Puede que fuera un buen chico pero él no iba a arriesgarse a pasar otra vez por algo parecido a aquello.

* * *

Esa tarde, Sam se dio cuenta de que sí que compartía una clase con Blaine, Economía Doméstica. No le extrañó que Blaine se sentara con Mike, sabía que él no sería su primera opción. El profesor entró y comenzó a explicar los objetivos del curso. Iban a adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para llevar una casa.

– Y no vamos a seguir ningún estereotipo, las chicas aprenderán a arreglar enchufes o colgar cuadros y los chicos aprenderán a cocinar o planchar. Quiero que cuando conviváis con vuestras parejas no podáis poner de excusa que no sabéis hacer algo. Igualdad, es la mejor palabra que podéis aprender en esta clase. Ahora os pondréis en parejas, preferiblemente chico y chica, para simular una convivencia en pareja y tendréis que hacer todos los proyectos juntos. – El señor Law explicó.

Sam frunció el ceño y en ese momento tuvo una idea que era genial, al menos en su mente. El rubio levantó la mano y esperó pacientemente a que el profesor le diera la palabra.

– Verá, Mr Law... Yo soy bisexual... Bueno, mis padres no lo saben todavía pero... Había pensado que como en un futuro puedo estar con un chico o una chica pero en esta clase sólo hay otro chico gay, él y yo podríamos estar juntos para hacer más realista este proyecto... Quiero decir... Él jamás tendrá una relación con una mujer y yo... – El ojiverde no sabía por qué se sonrojaba pero esperaba que aceptara su petición. Además creía que había sido un movimiento inteligente decir que era bisexual porque así no se cerraba las puertas a relaciones con chicas en el futuro.

– Perdona... – Kurt interrumpió sin levantar la mano ni esperar a que el profesor le diera permiso para hablar. – En esta clase hay tres gays y tú que dices que eres bisexual pero que realmente eres gay y tienes miedo a salir completamente del armario. Si ellos hacen el proyecto juntos, yo quiero hacerlo con Dave.

– Si os dejo hacerlo tendré chicas emparejadas juntas. – El profesor frunció el ceño porque no sabía como solucionar eso.

– Quinn y yo somos novias, nos encantará hacerlo juntas. – Santana añadió, ella habría protestado antes pero le daba igual ese estúpido proyecto.

– Y si se da cuenta, somos impares por lo que tendrá que haber un grupo de tres obligatoriamente. – Una chica explicó con una sonrisa, pensando en emparejarse con Sam esperando conquistarlo.

– No exactamente... La clase tiene siempre un número par de alumnos, hay alguien que no ha venido hoy... Jacob Ben Israel está enfermo, así que será emparejado con la chica que quede libre. Tenéis diez minutos para sentaros con la persona que haréis el proyecto. – Mr Law suspiró aliviado porque él quería darle el mayor realismo a sus clases.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer ruido al levantarse en busca de sus parejas y Sam se acercó a Blaine con su mejor sonrisa.

– Parece que nos toca juntos.

– ¿Parece? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hacer el proyecto conmigo? – El moreno preguntó algo alterado.

– Eres el único que no se ha mostrado amistoso conmigo y sólo pensaba que conociéndonos mejor tal vez cambiaba eso. No sé por qué pero parece que no te caigo bien y quiero cambiar esa mala impresión que te he dado, sea por lo que sea. – El rubio explicó con tranquilidad.

– No me has dado mala impresión... Es sólo... – El ojimiel se sintió avergonzado porque sabía que el otro tenía razón, no había sido muy amable. – No me gustan los desconocidos.

– Eso tiene solución, tenemos que conocernos... Y la mejor manera de hacerlo puede ser este proyecto. – El Quarterback le guiñó el ojo.

– Puede que tengas razón.

Cuando toda la clase estuvo distribuida por parejas, el profesor explicó que durante todo el curso irían estudiando situaciones comunes en una convivencia y que aprenderían a solucionarlas. Que no quería que nadie evitara realizarlas y que no quería comentarios machistas acerca de ninguna de las tareas.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO**_

Después de la clase de economía doméstica era el turno de los entrenamientos, que fue duro porque sus cuerpos no estaban . Para sorpresa de Sam, los tres Cheerios se ducharon y cambiaron con ellos porque iban a entrenar a la vez. Sin embargo, Blaine tardó poco en aprovechar la disposición de los vestuarios para esconderse un poco y que nadie viera como se cambiaba de la misma manera que casi nadie lo había visto en las duchas. Eso parecía algo extraño pero prefirió no darle más importancia. Casi todos estaban ya vestidos y lo único que hacían era entretenerse.

– ¿Dónde está Blaine? – Preguntó Karofsky mientras daba vueltas asegurándose de que todos estaban presentes.

– Sabes de sobra dónde está... Si quieres puedes ir a hacerle compañía. – Puck bromeó y se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Kurt, que negaba con la cabeza.

– Estoy aquí... ¿Por qué me buscabas? – El aludido salió de su escondite, ya vestido con un traje de animador limpio.

– Voy a dar una fiesta este viernes en mi casa. Mis padres no están y quiero celebrarlo. Invitados Cheerios, Titans y New Directions. Nadie más, sólo es para populares. – Dave explicó.

– Suena genial, justo lo que necesitamos. – Sebastian comentó sarcástico, miró a su novio y lo besó en los labios.

– Sí, bueno, dejar de follar un día no os hará daño. – Hummel se puso un poco borde.

– Ayer salieron conmigo y te aseguro que no hubo sexo. – Anderson agarró a Smythe por el hombro. Sabía que los dos castaños no eran muy amigos y no se molestaban en ocultarlo. Hunter miró al otro sorprendido porque había mentido pero sabía que si ellos le habían ayudado con Evans, él no iba a dejarlos solos en ese momento.

– Sí, claro. Como si que hicierais un trío fuera algo raro. – Kurt respondió de manera ácida.

Sam se dio cuenta de que Ryder, Jeff, Mike, Clarington y Sebastian se tensaban y el resto de chicos parecían asustados. De repente, Karofsky se llevó a su novio de allí a toda velocidad como si temiese que fuera a decir alguna cosa más o que fueran a agredirle por lo que acababa de decir. Hunter pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

– Hoy te acompaño yo a casa. – Lynn comentó apresuradamente. – Marley tenía algo que hacer y me iban a llevar Jeff y Britt pero prefiero dejarles solos. ¿Tal vez una partida a Mario Kart?

– Suena perfecto. – Blaine hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y parecía que eso era lo que estaban esperando todos porque, una vez lo hizo, el resto de chicos se dispersaron y siguieron con sus cosas.

– Tal vez podríais llevar a Sam con vosotros. – Sterling propuso y se ganó unas cuantas miradas furiosas de varios compañeros.

– Sí, ¿por qué no? Hemos quedado en conocernos mejor, ¿no? – Anderson sonrió hacia el rubio.

– Claro... Yo llevo mi coche. – El ojiverde informó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– Yo también he traído el mío... Que vaya Ryder contigo y me seguís. Si me perdéis, él sabe como llegar. – Blaine propuso.

Los tres iban a salir cuando Hunter agarró del brazo de su amigo muy suavemente. El moreno se volvió a mirarlo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El castaño susurró.

– Voy a tener que hacer el trabajo de Economía Doméstica con él, es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando cuanto antes... Además, tal vez es encantador y no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. No me voy a enamorar, ya no. – El ojimiel lo tranquilizó y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Clarington se quedó mirando como los tres se marcharon y sintió las manos de su novio en su cintura mientras éste lo abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

– Estará bien, no creo que Sam intente algo en la casa de Blaine y con Ryder presente. – Sebastian susurró.

– Lo que más me preocupa es que Blaine sigue insistiendo en que no se va a enamorar pero eso no se controla. Cuando menos lo buscas... – Clarington dejó la frase inconclusa aunque su pareja la terminó por él.

– Es cuando lo encuentras.

* * *

– ¡No puede ser! – Ryder gritó al ver que Sam les había ganado por quinta vez esa tarde.

– Eres muy bueno. – Blaine añadió dejando el mando de la consola. – ¿Os apetece cenar? Podemos pedir unas pizzas.

– ¿A tus padres no les importará? – El rubio preguntó porque no quería inmiscuirse.

– Mis padres se divorciaron. Vivo con mi madre pero ella ha tenido que salir por un viaje de negocios. – El moreno explicó sin darle importancia.

– Lo siento. – El ojiverde se disculpó.

– No te preocupes. Mi padre no aceptaba que su hijo fuera homosexual, así que las cosas se pusieron complicadas en casa... ¿Por eso no se lo has contado a tus padres? ¿Crees que te rechazarán? – El capitán de los Cheerios quiso saber.

– Mi familia es muy religiosa. Vamos a misa los domingos y bendecimos la mesa antes de cenar. Costumbres de un tipo de personas que no suele ser muy tolerante con la homosexualidad, ¿no? – El Quarterback se puso serio. No sabía como reaccionarían sus padres si saliera del armario, nunca se lo había planteado porque no era gay.

– Mucho menos de la bisexualidad, es muy duro que te rechacen personas de ambos lados. Lo que te ha dicho Kurt estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. La bisexualidad existe y no debe juzgarla. – Anderson miró a Ryder.

– Estoy con Blaine, nosotros te apoyaremos y no te juzgaremos. – Lynn asintió.

* * *

Sam estaba nervioso, sabía que una vez habían terminado las pizzas y tras un par de partidas más, llegaba el momento de despedirse. Iba a llevar a Ryder a su casa, por lo que no podía despedirse de Blaine a solas. El moreno les acompañó hasta la puerta.

– Me lo he pasado muy bien, hay que repetir. – El ojimiel sonrió.

– Yo también... ¿Tal vez el viernes antes de la fiesta de Karofsky? – El castaño propuso.

– ¡Es buena idea! ¿Tarde de chicos aquí? Mi madre no habrá llegado todavía. – El capitán de las Cheerios comenzó a ilusionarse por la perspectiva de tener a todos allí. – Es un plan... ¿Vendrás? – Anderson miró a Sam, que sonrió satisfecho. Era lo que él quería y necesitaba. Parecía que Blaine quería que pasaran tiempo juntos.

– No me lo perdería por nada. – El rubio comentó y se acercó con decisión. Sabía que estaba arriesgándose demasiado pero no podía esperar más. Era imprescindible para su plan el poder acercarse al moreno y no perdería ni un segundo. Por eso se agachó para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico de ojos color avellana.

Anderson se quedó paralizado, con su cara completamente roja porque ese gesto tan inocente había conseguido remover algo en su interior de manera tan intensa. Por mucho que no quisiera enamorarse, sabía que lo que sentía por Evans podía acabar muy mal. Su experiencia le había dicho que él no estaba hecho para el amor y creía que eso no cambiaría jamás. Sólo esperaba no salir tan dañado como la última vez.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA FIESTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: LA FIESTA**_

El día de la fiesta de Karofsky llegó y, como habían prometido, los Adorables se habían reunido para disfrutar de un rato juntos en casa de Blaine antes de reunirse con las chicas para ir a casa de Dave. Sam también estaba con ellos, para ese momento casi todo el McKinley le consideraba uno más de ese grupo. A pesar de todo, Sebastian y Hunter no eran demasiado amistosos con él, pero era sólo por lo protectores que eran con Anderson.

– ¿Qué tal la primera semana? – Mike preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Bien, el McKinley es diferente a mi antiguo instituto, pero todos estáis siendo muy amables conmigo. – El rubio respondió con una sonrisa.

– Somos los adorables, era de esperar que fuéramos amables, ¿no? – Jeff bromeó.

– Eso lo dirás por ti, nosotros no somos así. – Sebastian añadió de muy mal humor. Incluían a Evans porque se había hecho amigo de ellos, pero él no le gustaba mucho. Cualquiera que pudiera hacer daño a Blaine era alguien a quien quería mantener lejos.

El castaño sintió una mano en su brazo y se encontró a Anderson, que intentaba suavizar todo. No quería que discriminaran al nuevo sólo porque él se sentía atraído por él y había pasado por una experiencia traumática.

– ¿Os apetece un Karaoke? – El moreno preguntó para distraer a todos de la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

Horas más tarde, pasaron a buscar a las chicas, que se habían preparado juntas para la fiesta. Ninguno llevaba coche porque sabían que iban a beber y no querían jugarse la vida cogiendo el coche después. Enseguida las parejas caminaron juntas hasta la casa de Karofsky, hablando de sus cosas. Ryder y Marley hablaban con Unique para que ella no se sintiera desplazada.

Eso hizo feliz a Sam porque pudo caminar con Blaine y eso permitió que hablaran a solas y tranquilos por primera vez. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que ambos compartían muchas aficiones y no tardaron en comenzar una conversación sobre las mutaciones de los X-Men.

Al llegar a la fiesta, la música estaba muy alta y había mucho ruido. Ninguno dudó un segundo y se sirvieron las bebidas. A pesar de que todos se conocían y que compartían varias horas a la semana, no se mezclaba, al menos durante los primeros minutos. Cuando el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto, las cosas se animaron.

Tanto así que Santana cogió la botella de ron que acababa de vaciarse y anunció que había llegado el momento de jugar a la botella. Todos se sentaron en círculo deseando que empezara el juego. Comenzó la latina, que acabó besando a Shane. Éste giró y le tocó besar a Jake, aunque ninguno de los dos estuvo muy contento y apenas llegaron a un rápido toque de labios. Al menor de los Puckerman besó a Brittany, que después tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Sam.

El rubio puso su mano en la botella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que señalara a Blaine. Se había preparado una gran oportunidad para él y deseaba que pudiera aprovecharla. Sin embargo, la botella señaló a Unique, que muy feliz lo besó, aunque no de forma muy intensa. Después ella besó a Sebastian, al que le tocó Bree, quién besó a Blaine.

El moreno hizo girar la botella, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que señalaba al nuevo Quarterback de los Titans. Eso era lo que menos deseaba, todavía no había superado su atracción por él y no quería añadir más leña al fuego.

El rubio humedeció sus labios con la lengua esperando poder besar al otro de manera que se quedara realmente impactado.

Sus labios se juntaron en el mismo momento en el que el ojiverde puso su mano en la mejilla del otro. Ese beso no era nada parecido a los que sus amigos se habían dado antes. Evans tardó apenas dos segundos en intensificar el beso y apenas tres en meter su lengua en la boca ajena.

El beso estaba siendo realmente intenso y pasional y ellos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Dejaron de ser conscientes de que había muchas personas alrededor y de que todos los miraban asombrados mientras seguían besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Lo único que sentían eran las mariposas en sus estómagos y sus corazones acelerados. Era como si la temperatura a su alrededor subiera varios grados. Anderson no pudo evitarlo, la excitación era tan inmensa que emitió un gemido que quedó ahogado en la boca del otro.

Ese sonido rompió la magia. Blaine se separó de Sam tan rápidamente que parecía que se hubiera quemado. Sam lo miró dolido, él había sentido algo en ese beso, lo que no se esperaba. Su insistencia por besar al moreno había sido porque era el capitán de las Cheerios y deseaba salir con él para ser titular. Sin embargo, al primer contacto de sus labios había sentido cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Empezó a preguntarse qué había pasado, él había besado chicas antes, pero ninguna había hecho que se sintiera así, como si fuera la persona más especial del mundo. Esas mariposas nunca habían aparecido y eso le aterraba.

Vio la cara asustada del ojimiel y él mismo sintió esa desazón. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Sintió un gran instinto protector, quería abrazarlo y llevarse todo el dolor lo más lejos posible.

La fiesta siguió, pero ninguno de los dos siguió animado. Anderson se refugió en la bebida, custodiado por Hunter y Sebastian durante todo momento. Evans deseaba hablar con él a solas, pero no encontró el momento.

– No es nada personal. – Jeff se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por el hombro del otro rubio.

– Era un momento especial, pero él no… – Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo.

– Blaine es una persona magnífica, pero ha pasado por muchas cosas. Realmente vale la pena luchar por él. Tendrás que tener paciencia y demostrarle que quieres una oportunidad. – Sterling explicó.

– Además, le gustas y quiero que hagáis bebés unicornios. Estoy segura de que serán preciosos. – Brittany comentó emocionada.

– No creo que puedan hacer bebés unicornio, pero seguro que se divierten mucho intentándolo. – Jeff bromeó.

– Es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Si consigo conquistarlo, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Primero tengo que conocerlo y esperaremos hasta que sea el momento adecuado. – Sam explicó, deseando que su excusa sonara sincera. Se alegró al ver como a sus amigos se les iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa inmensa.

– Eres el chico ideal para Blaine. – Ella suspiró.

– No te rindas, Sam. – Sterling suplicó. – Tal vez seas el que derribe el muro que rodea el corazón de Blaine… Aunque para eso deberás convencer primero a Hunter y Sebastian, son demasiado protectores.

Sam miró hacia donde los tres amigos estaban. Anderson había bebido demasiado y parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría durmiéndose. Estaba apoyado en el hombro de Clarington, que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura de forma protectora. A su lado, Smythe no parecía para nada incómodo con la cercanía de su novio a otro chico.

La mirada de Evans se encontró con la de Sebastian y los dos adoptaron una postura desafiante. El castaño era el "guardián" del tesoro que Sam quería conseguir.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que a nadie le moleste los cambios de edición. Tengo un editor de textos nuevo (por fin tengo Word) y eso me ha llevado a algunos ligeros cambios sobre todo en los diálogos, porque tengo un camino diferente para sacar el guión largo. Cuestiones técnicas con las que no quiero aburriros.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**_

La semana después de la fiesta fue muy complicada. Cada vez que Sam quería acercarse a Blaine, Sebastian o Hunter se lo impedían. En la clase de Economía Doméstica, el moreno evitaba hablar con él de algo que no fuera relacionado con la asignatura. Por eso, cuando el viernes el profesor les mandó el primer trabajo, supieron que debían pasar tiempo juntos.

Les habían dado una lista de tareas y tenía que repartirlas de la mejor manera posible, además de realizar las que les tocara en sus propias casas a lo largo de la semana. Por eso ese viernes por la tarde quedaron para hacer el reparto. Cuando llegó a casa de Anderson, éste le dejó pasar.

–Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. –Blaine comentó rápidamente mientras subían a su habitación.

–¿He hecho algo mal? –Sam preguntó preocupado.

–No. –El moreno respondió tajante.

–De pronto vuelves a tratarme como antes de que habláramos. Pensaba que estábamos comenzando una amistad. –El rubio comentó algo triste, lo que hizo suspirar al otro.

–Lo siento… Necesito tiempo… Es que… No me gusta conocer gente nueva y… ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo? –Los ojos color avellana miraron al otro suplicantes.

–Claro, pero… Por favor, cuando tengas algún problema, habla conmigo en vez de alejarte y mostrarte borde conmigo.

* * *

Después de la conversación, los dos comenzaron con su proyecto, algo que les resultó más complejo de lo que pensaban porque ninguno de los dos sería capaz de realizar algunas de esas tareas sin ayuda de sus padres.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Blaine se tumbó en la cama boca arriba para relajarse. Sam se sentó en la silla del escritorio, todavía algo cohibido. No entendía al moreno, a veces era amable, otras era distante, otras le trataba con confianza, otras como si fuera un desconocido. Eso conseguía que se confundiera y no supiera cómo comportarse a su lado.

–Puedes tumbarte si quieres, hay espacio suficiente para los dos. –El ojimiel lo miró sonriente.

–¿Estás seguro? –El rubio cuestionó.

–¿Por qué no? No significa nada, sólo que estamos cansados y que vamos a relajarnos un poco. –Anderson cambió de posición para que hubiera más espacio.

Al tumbarse, Evans se dio cuenta de que había un cómic de los X-Men en la mesilla de noche.

–Wow, ¿te gustan los comics? –Sam miró admirado el ejemplar, él no lo tenía.

–Sí, tengo una gran colección. –Blaine señaló una estantería llena que el rubio no tardó en observar atentamente.

–Cuanto más te conozco, más convencido estoy de que tú y yo podemos ser amigos.

Los dos comenzaron una conversación eterna sobre superhéroes y cómics, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había pasado. Llegó un momento en el que los dos comenzaron a reírse, acercándose más sin darse cuenta hasta que los dos se miraron a los ojos con sus labios a escasos centímetros. Blaine no pudo resistirse, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Sam podrían suponer un corazón roto, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si una cuerda invisible lo arrastrara hacia él.

El rubio sintió los dulces labios del otro sobre los suyos y todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Era lo que más quería en ese momento y empezaba a sospechar que no era sólo porque quería ser popular. Sentía algo en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca pero no sabía definirlo con claridad. Sabía que nunca se había sentido así con nadie, pero tampoco sentía prisa por descifrar esos sentimientos.

El beso comenzó dulce, la mano del rubio se puso en la mejilla del otro. Parecía que todo se había detenido y ellos apenas se movieron. Al menos hasta que la urgencia llegó y Sam decidió intensificar el beso. Introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena y se movió para colocarse entre las piernas del otro. Cuando encontró su sitio, las dos excitaciones se rozaron y causaron que gimieran por la sorpresa. A pesar de todo, no separaron sus labios mientras seguían luchando por dominar el beso.

El rubio se apartó tan sólo un segundo para respirar, pero eso pareció suficiente para Blaine, que reaccionó y cuando el ojiverde quiso volver a besarlo, él se apartó. Las manos del moreno empujaron suavemente al otro para que cambiara de postura y, cuando se volvió a tumbar en la cama, Anderson se levantó.

–¿Ocurre algo? –Evans quiso saber, estaba dolido porque estaba disfrutando demasiado de su beso y no entendía que terminara de esa manera.

–No hemos debido besarnos. Yo no quiero… Yo no estoy preparado… –Blaine estaba temblando por culpa de los nervios y evitaba mirar al otro.

–¿Por qué no? Me gustas y está claro que yo te gusto, no es algo malo. Sólo estábamos pasando un buen rato juntos… Si lo que pasa es que no estás listo para empezar una relación, podemos ir todo lo despacio que quieras. –Sam intentaba razonar, necesitaba que el otro aceptara seguir besándose, aunque ya no estaba seguro si era porque lo necesitaba para ser popular o era porque realmente le gustaba ese chico.

–No estoy preparado, yo no… Pasó algo, ¿vale? No confío en ti lo suficiente para contártelo, pero me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera. No quiero esto, por favor. –El moreno suplicó.

–Está bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos el lunes.

El rubio salió de la habitación, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que el ojimiel estaba llorando y se había tumbado en la cama y se hizo una bola, intentando parecer lo más pequeño posible. Así lo encontró Pam cuando llegó a casa, lo que la dejó realmente preocupada. Intentó darle algo de tiempo, pero, al ver que la cosa no mejoraba, decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer una llamada.

* * *

Sebastian y Hunter entraron a la habitación de Blaine sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Pam los había dejado muy preocupados, y al entrar y ver al moreno en ese estado se confirmaron sus peores temores. Clarington se acercó a él y, con mucho cuidado, ayudó a su amigo a tumbarse en su pecho.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Smythe susurró porque no quería sobresaltarlo.

–Sam y yo nos hemos besado. –La voz del moreno era apenas un susurro e hipaba de vez en cuando por culpa de todo el tiempo que había estado llorando.

–B… ¿Sabes que eso no es malo? Sé que Andrew te hizo mucho daño, pero eso no significa que Sam vaya a hacerlo. De todos modos, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. –Sebastian intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Creo que ya no vas a tener problemas, no creo que después de tu rechazo vaya a pasar algo pronto. Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos. Volverte a enamorar no es malo, no creo que Sam tenga mucho que ver con Andrew. Aun así, él mismo te ha dicho que está dispuesto de ir tan despacio como lo necesites. Piénsalo, ¿vale? – Hunter añadió y Anderson asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Con eso ya solucionado… ¿Vemos Magic Mike? –Smythe sonrió con suficiencia.

–¡Seb! –Blaine protestó indignado. –No tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano haciendo striptease.

–Nadie te impide que disfrutes de Tatum…


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: LA OPORTUNIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LA OPORTUNIDAD**_

Sam decidió darle espacio a Blaine. Le dolía no poder completar su plan para ser popular, pero no podía hacer nada. Su única opción era esperar que una de las animadoras rompiera con su novio. Suspiró cansado, había muchas cosas que no entendía. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que un chico le rechazara? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué había soñado con esos dulces labios? ¿Por qué quería volver a besarlo? Había tantas preguntas sin responder que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? –Jeff le preguntó. Estaban sentados en clase de matemáticas, pero no prestaba mucha atención. Ese día Ryder y Evans se habían sentado delante de la pareja.

–Sí. –Sam no quiso explicar lo que sentía.

–¿No te has enterado? Blaine le rompió el corazón el viernes. –Brittany hizo un puchero porque le entristecía la situación.

–¿Qué pasó? –Sterling preguntó intrigado.

–Al parecer, se besaron, pero Blaine terminó el beso antes de tiempo. Sebastian nos lo ha contado a Marley y a mí. Blaine estaba destrozado y han pasado todo el fin de semana con él. –Lynn les informó.

–¿Él estaba destrozado? ¡Fue él quien me rechazó! –Sam se indignó.

–No es tan sencillo… Blaine… Él… –Jeff quería contarle al otro lo que había pasado, pero era un secreto de su amigo y no podía traicionarle.

–Habla con él. Pídele que sea sincero contigo. Puede que no todo, pero te contará parte de lo que le pasó y así entenderás por qué se comporta así. –Ryder propuso.

* * *

Cuando las clases acabaron, Sam decidió seguir el consejo de Ryder e ir a buscar a Blaine. No le extrañó que estuviera con Sebastian y Hunter, parecía que no tenían nada más que hacer que estar junto a él las 24 horas del día.

–Hola. –El rubio se armó de valor para hablar. Sabía que no iban a ser amables, pero quería saber qué pasaba. Sobre todo, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que le dolía porque sentía algo. No sabía qué suponía eso para él, pero sí sabía que quería descubrirlo junto al capitán de los Cheerios. –Blaine… ¿Podemos hablar?

–Sí, claro. –El moreno aceptó, sabía que le debía una explicación.

Los dos entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta. El ojimiel miró al otro algo avergonzado, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

–Los chicos me han dicho que te pida que me expliques por qué ayer pasó…Bueno, ya sabes. –Evans decidió ser sincero porque quería dejar todo claro.

–Verás… Antes de conocerte, tuve un novio… O bueno, creo que es la manera más clara de referirme a él. Andrew parecía el chico perfecto. Era tres años mayor que yo, pero pensaba que me comprendía y me quería. Yo me enamoré, era la primera vez y estaba muy ilusionado. Le di mi primer beso y fue algo maravilloso… Una noche… –Anderson suspiró, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos. –Una noche descubrí que todo era mentira… No voy a entrar en detalles de lo que pasó, no puedo ni pensar en ello… Pero dejé de creer en el amor.

–Entiendo… Pero yo no soy como él… –Evans agarró con suavidad las manos del otro. –Sé que apenas me conoces y que no tienes motivos, pero te pido que confíes en mí. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Una cita. Tú y yo en un restaurante solos, conociéndonos mejor para que te des cuenta de que no te haré daño.

–Está bien, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, iremos muy despacio.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban besándose apasionadamente en el asiento trasero del coche del rubio. Habían ido a Breadstix para cenar y habían descubierto que tenían muchos intereses en común. Habían pasado una noche agradable y después se habían ido a dar un paseo. Tardaron muy poco en empezar a besarse y acabaron "trasladando" su momento íntimo al coche.

A pesar de toda la pasión, los dos cuidaban mucho no dejarse llevar demasiado. Sabían que no estaban preparados para ir más allá, pero eso no impedía que disfrutaran de ese momento que sí querían que pasara.

–¿No íbamos a ir despacio? –El moreno preguntó en un momento en el que se separaron para respirar.

–No estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿no? –El rubio sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

–No, pero…

–No le des más vueltas, disfruta… –El ojiverde lo volvió a besar y esa vez fue más dulce.

Al final, después de mucho tiempo besándose, se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el momento de ir a casa. A pesar de todo, se volvieron a besar al despedirse. Cuando Evans vio que Anderson entraba en su casa, arrancó de nuevo para ir a casa.

* * *

Pam estaba leyendo un libro cuando vio a su hijo entrar. Ella podía notar el sonrojo de las mejillas de Blaine, la cara de enamorado, el brillo en los ojos, los labios más rojos y marcados, la sonrisa dulce… Ella estaba contenta porque había tenido momentos en los que pensó que su pequeño no tendría una adolescencia normal, pero ahí estaba, llegando a casa después de una cita.

–Deduzco que todo ha ido bien. –La mujer sonrió.

–Sí, lo he pasado muy bien. –El rubor en las mejillas del joven aumentó.

–Ve a contárselo a Hunter, sé que estás deseando.

Blaine besó la mejilla de su madre antes de subir corriendo a su habitación. Se puso algo más cómodo porque había elegido un modelito realmente ajustado para la cita. En cuando estuvo listo, se tumbó en la cama y buscó el número de su amigo en su teléfono.

–Hola, ¿qué tal la cita? –Sebastian fue el que respondió, por lo que el moreno dedujo que estaban juntos.

–Muy bien… Hemos ido a Breadstix y nos hemos besado… mucho… –Anderson informó con una sonrisa.

–Pongo el altavoz para que nos lo cuentes a los dos a la vez. –Smythe advirtió antes de hacerlo.

–Quiero saber todos los detalles de la cita. –Clarington pidió.

La pareja escuchó pacientemente a que les contaran todos los detalles. Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo feliz e ilusionado que estaba Blaine y se alegraban mucho. Era cierto que seguían teniendo miedo de que le rompieran el corazón, pero no podían dejar que esos miedos les impidiera vivir.

–Entonces… ¿Sois novios? –Hunter quiso saber.

–Oficialmente no… Pero…

–Tú quieres. –Sebastian terminó la frase por él.

–No lo sé… A veces estoy bien, pero de repente me acuerdo de Andrew y me bloqueo. –El moreno confesó.

–No les des esa satisfacción… A ellos les encantaría verte así, sería otra victoria… Pero tú tienes que demostrarles que no lo consiguieron, que puedes vivir como tú quieres. Que puedes enamorarte, que puedes ser feliz y que jamás dejarás que te dicten como vivir. –Clarington lo animó.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a seguir tu consejo, mañana voy a ser yo mismo, sin miedos… Y si me apetece besar a Sam, lo haré… Y si me apetece otra cosa… También lo haré.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA**_

El resto del fin de semana, Blaine y Sam no pudieron verse porque los Evans habían quedado para unos eventos sociales y el mayor de los hijos tenía que encargarse de cuidar a Stacey y Stevie. A pesar de que en esos casos le permitían llevar a un amigo a pasar la noche, ellos decidieron que no sería prudente porque los Evans no sabían que estaban saliendo.

Por eso, cuando Blaine llegó al McKinley ese lunes, fue directo a la taquilla de Sam, donde éste estaba buscando su libro de matemáticas. Se acercó y acarició con suavidad el hombro del otro. Cuando el rubio se volvió para mirarlo, el moreno se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo en los labios.

No era el beso más pasional que se había dado en ese instituto, pero tampoco era el más inocente. Muchos se quedaron mirando a la pareja, aunque parecía que a ellos no les importaba.

–No es que me queje, pero… ¿A qué ha venido eso? –El ojiverde preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Me apetecía. Te he echado de menos. –El Cheerio confesó antes de volver a ponerse de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

–Puedes echarme de menos siempre que quieras. –El Quarterback volvió a besarlo, no se cansaba de esos labios…

Y eso era algo que aterraba a Sam. Sabía que se estaba enamorando, que eso era lo que significaba que su corazón se acelerara al ver a Blaine, que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago… Que los besos se sintieran de esa manera indescriptible.

El rubio sentía alivio porque el moreno jamás sabría el verdadero motivo por el que se había acercado a él. Su mentira podía seguir siendo creíble, sólo tenía que armarse de valor y confesárselo a sus padres.

–¿Te apetece venir esta tarde a mi casa? –El ojiverde quiso preguntar.

–Esta tarde no puedo. La empresa de mis padres tiene una reunión con unos clientes y Hunter y yo tenemos que ir. No hemos conseguido que extiendan la invitación a Sebastian, por lo que no conseguiré que te inviten a ti. –El Cheerio hizo un puchero.

–Me gustaría que esta semana vengas una tarde… ¿Crees que será posible? –El Quarterback cuestionó.

–Claro… ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes tantas ganas de que vaya a tu casa? –El ojimiel preguntó intrigado.

–Bueno… Había pensado en contarle a mis padres que soy bisexual… Me gustaría tener tu apoyo. –Evans lo miró algo tímido.

–Claro que lo tendrás, no podría pensar en estar en ningún otro sitio… Pero creo que antes de que yo esté presente, deberías hablar con ellos. Es una conversación que tenéis que tener a solas. –Anderson acarició su mejilla.

–¿Algún consejo? –Sam preguntó con miedo.

–No puedo darte muchos, tienes que hacerlo como te dicte el corazón. Tú conoces a tus padres mejor que nadie y sabes cómo puedes plantearles la situación. –Blaine lo miró con dulzura.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase. Como no la compartían, se despidieron con un rápido beso, sabiendo que no coincidían en ninguna clase ese día, por lo que tratarían de verse en los cambios de clase para que la espera hasta la hora de la comida no fuera demasiado larga.

* * *

Sam estaba pensando en contarle a sus padres, realmente lo estaba pensando, pero tenía tanto miedo de su reacción. Además, él tenía algo más en juego de lo que Blaine había tenido cuando salió del armario. El joven se fue a la habitación de los mellizos, deseando jugar un rato con sus hermanos. Si sus padres rechazaban que se hubiera enamorado de otro chico, él perdería cualquier contacto con esos dos niños a los que adoraba.

Sabía que esa relación tan buena era muy rara entre hermanos, sobre todo con la diferencia de edad. Sin embargo, él disfrutaba jugando a las muñecas con Stacey y a carreras de coches con Stevie.

Mary había notado a su hijo algo raro y se preguntaba si por fin se había dado cuenta de eso que ella sabía desde hacía unos años. Cuando Sam tan sólo tenía doce años, ella había descubierto que miraba a su vecino con un brillo especial en los ojos. Era la típica mirada que los niños de esa edad tienen cuando empiezan a sentir algo por alguien pero que normalmente no reconocen y lo confunden con una amistad. Dwight y ella habían hablado muchas veces de eso y estaban dispuestos a apoyar y ayudar al mayor de sus hijos, lo iban a amar tal cual era.

Sam no se atrevió a contarles nada y sólo le quedaba esperar que Blaine lo comprendiera.

* * *

–No hay prisa. No quiero que hagas algo para lo que no estás preparado. Entiendo que te da miedo, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado para lo que necesites. –Blaine besó la mejilla de Sam después de que éste le dijera a su novio que había sido incapaz de confesarle a sus padres que le gustaban los chicos.

–Siento que te he decepcionado de alguna manera. –El rubio confesó.

–Me habrías decepcionado si hubieras hecho algo para lo que no estás preparado. –El moreno volvió a besar la mejilla del otro, deseando reconfortarlo un poco.

–Es que me pongo a pensar en Stevie y Stacey… –Sólo de pensarlo, el Quarterback notó un nudo en la garganta. Intentó contener las lágrimas, estaba realmente angustiado.

–Son pequeños, ellos no te juzgarán. –El capitán de las animadoras sonrió cálidamente, esperando que eso consolara a su pareja.

–Pero si mi relación con mis padres se enfría… Existe la posibilidad de que no pueda estar tanto con ellos. –Evans confesó.

–Lo siento. –Anderson lo abrazó, sintiéndose culpable de algo que él no había hecho.

–¿Vendrías a pasar la tarde conmigo mientras mis padres están fuera? Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos esta tarde.

–Será un placer.

* * *

Mary y Dwight llegaron a casa y se encontraron a sus tres hijos viendo la televisión con un chico al que no conocían. Los menores no se habían enterado de su llegada y por eso no se habían movido. Stacey estaba tumbada en el regazo de su hermano y Stevie se había sentado en una de las piernas del otro adolescente. Los cuatro veían una película de dibujos animados.

Todo sería normal si no fuera porque desde donde estaban podían ver como los dos mayores tenían sus manos apoyadas en el sofá, entre los dos, de manera que se tocaba. El detalle definitivo era que sus dedos meniques estaban entrelazados, algo realmente sutil, pero que ellos pudieron apreciar desde el primer momento.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Stacey los vio y se levantó rápidamente para saludarlos. Los adultos se dieron cuenta de que los adolescentes separaron sus manos rápidamente y que había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Mamá, papá… Él es Blaine, un amigo del instituto. –Sam decidió presentar a su novio de esa manera, no quería que se enteraran en ese momento.

–Es un placer, señores Evans. –El moreno decidió ser lo más educado posible, quería caerles bien.

–Llámanos Mary y Dwight. –La mujer comentó. –¿Te quedas a cenar?

–No, muchas gracias, mi madre me está esperando… –Anderson se volvió hacia su novio. –Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Mientras Blaine se despedía, tuvo que contener sus ganas de besar a Sam. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar… Aunque esperaba que, en un futuro no muy lejano, no tuviera que contenerse porque los padres de su novio estuvieran ahí…


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: SECRETOS

**N/A:** Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Unos asuntos personales me tuvieron muy ocupada y me fue imposible escribir... Pero anuncio que he vuelto a lo de siempre... Calculo que esta historia tendrá unos 16-18 capítulos, así que estamos en la recta final... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: SECRETOS**_

Blaine y Sam llevaban dos meses juntos, disfrutando de su amor y cada día más compenetrados. El rubio todavía no se había atrevido a contarle a sus padres que le gustaban los chicos, pero nadie le había presionado. El moreno lo apoyaba y no dejaba que se sintiera mal. Él mejor que nadie comprendía lo difícil que es contarles a unos padres conservadores que su hijo es homosexual. Además, su experiencia no era tranquilizadora porque él había perdido a su padre y había precipitado el divorcio de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando los dos estaban juntos, nada de eso importaba.

Esa noche, los dos salían en una cita doble con Ryder y Marley. Habían acordado que los cuatro irían en el mismo coche para ahorrar gasolina y contaminar menos. Al último que recogían era Sam, por lo que el chico esperó pacientemente a sus amigos.

Los tres decidieron entrar para que los Evans no sospecharan nada raro. Era muy importante para ellos que su relación fuera secreta hasta que los padres del rubio lo supieran.

–Buenas tardes chicos. Sam bajará ahora. –Mary sonrió al ver a los jóvenes y los acompañó hasta el salón.

Cuando el adolescente bajó y se encontró con sus amigos, se le iluminó la cara al ver a su novio elegante e irradiando su belleza. Como era una cita doble, Blaine estaba perfectamente vestido, con sus pantalones algo ajustados, su pajarita y su pelo engominado, tan perfecto como siempre.

El moreno también se quedó sin palabras al ver a su pareja, que había elegido una camisa verde que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Sin embargo, intentó disimular lo afectado que estaba ocultándolo tras una falsa timidez. Marley, al darse cuenta de la situación, saltó para abrazar al chico y así romper el hielo.

–¡Qué bien acompañada voy a estar! ¡No creo que haya tres chicos más guapos en todo el restaurante! –Ella sonrió.

–¿A qué restaurante vais? –Mary preguntó amablemente.

–Vamos a Breadstix. –Ryder explicó esperando que el lugar no mostrara que era una cita doble porque ese restaurante no era especialmente romántico.

–Y luego iremos al cine, así que vendremos algo tarde. –Sam informó.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Cuando el matrimonio estuvo solo, Dwight se volvió hacia su esposa.

–¿A quién creen que engañan? Podrían habernos dicho que es una cita doble, no habría cambiado nada. –El hombre comentó con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que Sam todavía teme decirnos que es gay. Ten paciencia, estoy seguro de que lo hará tarde o temprano. –Ella sonrió y besó a su esposo para que no tuviera esa expresión.

–Me siento frustrado… Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz.

–Lo sé… Yo también…

* * *

La cena fue realmente tranquila y después fueron al cine, donde ninguno de los cuatro prestó mucha atención a la película. Era todo lo que una doble cita podía ser, pero no tenían a donde ir para estar a solas después, por lo que todos se sintieron frustrados. Aun así, decidieron ir a un parque y buscar un sito algo escondido.

Las dos parejas aprovecharon para besarse y charlar un poco. Sin embargo, no pudieron entretenerse mucho porque tenían que volver a sus casas.

Cuando Sam entró, se encontró con sus padres que estaban esperándolo. No había llegado tarde, por lo que no temía un castigo.

–¿Podemos hablar? –Dwight preguntó con suavidad.

–Claro. –El menor se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre y esperó a que hablaran.

–Tienes quince años y es probable que empieces a sentir cosas que no has sentido hasta ahora. –El hombre comentó aparentando tranquilidad.

–Papá, ya me habéis dado la charla de sexo. No creo que haya cambiado tanto en un año. –El joven comentó totalmente sonrojado.

–No es de eso de lo que queremos hablar. Sólo queremos decirte que puedes contarnos lo que sea, que vamos a ayudarte y aconsejarte, dándote la libertad para equivocarte y apoyándote cuando te sientas mal. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? –Mary intervino intentando ayudar a su marido.

–Si lo que estáis insinuando es que Marley es mi novia… Eso no es así. Ryder y ella están saliendo juntos… Esta noche no querían una cita a solas por lo que no les ha importado que vayamos con ellos… No hay ninguna chica en el instituto que me guste. –El adolescente explicó rápidamente, no quería que esa conversación siguiera.

–Bueno… Si llega el momento, sabes que te vamos a escuchar y apoyar. Ve a descansar. –La madre comentó y recibió gustosa el beso de su hijo antes de que se fuera a la cama.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho que sabemos lo de Blaine y él? –Su marido preguntó algo confundido.

–Tal vez Sam todavía no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Te has parado a pensar que puede que no reconozca lo que siente? ¿O que puede estar confundido? Tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo, nosotros sólo podemos esperar y confiar en que nos lo cuente pronto. –Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios antes de levantarse. –¿Vamos a dormir nosotros también?

–Claro.

El matrimonio se fue a dormir, esperando que su hijo les confesara lo que sentía pronto.

* * *

Brittany corrió a los brazos de Blaine nada más verlo. Estaba más feliz que nunca y él la cogió para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Por qué estás tan contenta? –El chico preguntó algo extrañado.

–Mis padres me han dicho que puedo ir a la casa del lago con unos amigos y había pensado que, como tiene cuatro habitaciones… Podríamos ir todos, será tan romántico… –La animadora se había imaginado a ellos dos, con sus novios, junto a Sebastian, Hunter, Ryder y Marley.

–Suena genial… –En realidad, al moreno no le hacía mucha ilusión porque sabía que tendría que compartir cama con Sam, algo para lo que pensaba que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado… Y menos él, no después de todo el asunto de Andrew. Pierce notó lo nervioso que estaba su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–No tiene que pasar nada si no quieres, sé que es complicado para ti… Si hablas con Sam te respetará… Además, creo que él tampoco está preparado. Brittany comentó despreocupada mientras los dos entraban en el McKinley.

–No sé… Sabe que tuve una mala experiencia, pero no le he contado más y… Me gustaría no contárselo todavía… ¿Qué pensará de mí cuando se entere? –Anderson preguntó algo desesperado.

–Que eres un gran chico al que le han pasado malas cosas pero que eso no cambia lo maravilloso que eres. –Ella sonrió con dulzura.

–Ojalá tengas razón, parece que no tengo escapatoria.

–No la tienes…


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: CONFESIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: CONFESIÓN**_

Blaine y Sam entraron a la habitación que les habían asignado. Las cuatro parejas habían llegado apenas quince minutos antes y habían organizado todo. Habían decidido instalarse primero y, tras la petición de Sebastian, quedarían una hora después en la cocina para comer algo antes de salir a dar un paseo.

Cuando los dos dejaron las cosas en su sitio, decidieron tumbarse un rato. No estaban cansados, por lo que pronto sus labios encontraron los ajenos. Comenzaron con un beso dulce, pero pronto la pasión aumentó. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente y sus lenguas luchaban por llevar la iniciativa del beso.

Habían tenido sesiones de besos antes, pero ninguna había sido tan intensa. Cada célula de sus cuerpos quería más contacto, se sentían como si no pudieran vivir si sus cuerpos se separaban un centímetro. La temperatura iba aumentando y con ella, comenzaban a crecer los bultos de sus pantalones.

Cegado por la pasión, Sam abandonó los labios de su amado para dejar un camino de besos en el cuello, disfrutando al sentir que eso aumentaba el deseo y la excitación del otro. No quería perder la virginidad tan pronto, no estaba preparado, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar de un buen rato.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió que las manos de Blaine lo apartaban. Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio terror en ellos y se asustó.

–No, por favor… –El moreno susurró.

–Blaine… ¿Estás bien? –El rubio lo miró preocupado.

–Sí… Lo siento, Sam. Verás… No tengo muy buen recuerdo… –El Cheerio no sabía cómo explicarse.

–Blaine, relájate… Si quieres contármelo, yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte… –Evans pasó su dedo por la mejilla de su amado para recoger la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

–Todo comenzó hace casi dos años…

 _Flashback_

 _Blaine se sentía muy solo. Su salida del armario no había sido como se esperaba. Su padre se había distanciado de su madre y el matrimonio tenía problemas muy serios por su diferencia de criterio en ese aspecto. En el instituto, sus compañeros le hacían en vacío. Incluso había comenzado a ser víctima de bullying._

 _Por eso, cuando conoció a Andrew se sintió realmente feliz. Era un chico dos años mayor que él y se había mostrado encantador con él. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato y le pidió que volvieran a verse la tarde siguiente._

 _Los dos chicos se vieron durante dos semanas para tomar café antes de tener la primera cita real. El primer beso fue en esa cita y comenzaron a salir asiduamente. Podía que el resto de la vida de Blaine se hundiera, pero él era feliz si podía ver, hablar o mensajearse con Andrew, hacía que ese día mereciera la pena._

 _Sin embargo, una noche, todo cambió. Se dirigían a cenar, o al menos eso pensaba Anderson. Sin embargo, su novio lo llevó a un lugar que él no conocía. Era una zona industrial, no había nadie allí porque los trabajadores ya habían acabado sus turnos._

 _–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Blaine preguntó algo tímido._

 _–Es una sorpresa… Sal._

 _El mayor salió del coche y lo rodeó para ayudar a su novio. Anderson estaba nervioso porque no se sentía seguro en ese lugar. De repente, vio tres figuras a lo lejos. Intentó retroceder, pero su pareja se lo impidió. Tardó pronto en reconocer a las tres personas que peor lo trataban en el instituto._

 _–¿Realmente pensabas que a alguien podía gustarle tu asquerosa cara? –Andrew se burló de él._

 _–Vamos a hacerte pagar por esparcir polvo de hadas por el instituto. –Uno de los chicos dijo antes de darle un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo._

 _Lo golpearon repetidas veces y lo desnudaron. Dos de ellos lo violaron y después lo dejaron abandonado sangrando y malherido._

 _Fin del Flashback_

–No me encontraron hasta al día siguiente, cuando dos hombres que se dirigían a trabajar pasaron por allí. Después de que en el hospital curaran mis heridas, mis padres me llevaron a casa. Hubo una discusión tan grande que mi padre acabó marchándose para no volver más. Los señores Clarington, los padres de Hunter, son socios de mis padres. Ellos apoyaron a mi madre en esos momentos tan difíciles y Hunter… Fue el amigo fiel y maravilloso que necesitaba en ese momento. Terminé el curso con educación en casa y nos mudamos a Lima. Mi madre quería que empezara de cero, mi primer curso en el instituto tenía que ser diferente. El McKinley era mi segunda oportunidad y no pensaba en desperdiciarla. Por eso me esforcé por ser el capitán de los Cheerios. Era mi manera de ser popular y no tener que soportar más bullying.

Sam miró a su novio con un nudo en el estómago. Era la primera vez que quería hacer daño físico a alguien, pero esas personas se lo merecían. No había podido soportar lo que le estaba contando y había apoyado a su chico en su pecho para poder abrazarlo mientras hablaba.

–¿Qué pasó con ellos? –El rubio preguntó.

–Los dos que me violaron están en la cárcel, pero los otros dos sólo hicieron servicios a la comunidad para pagar su delito. Mi madre luchó todo lo que pudo, pero sus abogados eran mejores. –El moreno informó y sintió como su novio limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

–Siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso. –Evans besó la frente de su pareja con mucho amor.

–Me gustaría decir que lo he superado… Pero has comprobado varias veces a lo largo de estas semanas que no es cierto. –Anderson se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos de su amado.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que llegó el momento de reunirse con los demás. En cuanto llegaron allí, todos notaron que Blaine no estaba muy animado.

–¿Va todo bien? –Sebastian preguntó abruptamente, estaba en guardia, dispuesto a defender a su amigo si el causante de esas lágrimas había sido Evans.

–Sí… Le he contado a Sam lo que me pasó antes de llegar al McKinley. –El moreno confesó.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Brittany lo estaba abrazando. Todos sabían lo que le había pasado y habían estado junto a él para apoyarle. Pronto todos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que esa tristeza se transformara en alegría. Fueron a dar un paseo, bromearon y cantaron. Cualquier cosa para que Anderson sonreía.

–Ya sabes por qué Sebastian y yo somos tan protectores con Blaine. –Hunter le dijo a Sam, aprovechando que Brittany estaba acaparando la atención de Anderson. Éste corría mientras la llevaba a caballito.

–No podía imaginarme que había pasado por algo así. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para borrar todo ese sufrimiento. –El rubio desvió la mirada para ver a su chico pasando un buen rato.

–Hace mucho aprendí que no puedo dejar que los remordimientos me afecten. Siempre me pregunté por qué no había intervenido, por qué no había cuestionado a ese chico que apareció de la nada. Sin embargo, nada podría haber evitado que esos impresentables se salieran con la suya. Sólo puedo cuidarlo y asegurarme de que nadie más le hace daño. –El castaño comentó.

–No le haré daño, te lo prometo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: FELIZ NAVIDAD

**N/A:** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Adelanto un poquito la actualización porque creo que el capítulo es adecuado para hoy...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

Las semanas pasaban y antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad. Como Sam no había confesado a sus padres que salía con un chico, la pareja tuvo que aparentar ser sólo amigos. Eso significaba que no podría verse en los momentos más especiales de esos días.

Sin embargo, después de la comida del día 25, con la excusa de salir con los amigos e intercambiar regalos, los dos salieron de sus casas para dirigirse a la casa de Sebastian. Los Smythe estaban en casa de los abuelos del joven, por lo que tenían la casa para ellos. El chico había propuesto que quedaran los cuatro, algo íntimo y tranquilo, con la esperanza de poder pasar tiempo en pareja sin preocuparse de que los padres quisieran enterarse de todo.

El último en llegar fue Sam, que apenas había estado un par de veces en casa de Sebastian, se había perdido. Cuando entró, sintió los brazos y los labios de su novio antes de ser consciente de que lo tenía frente a él. No tardó mucho en abrazarlo y corresponder el beso, feliz de estar ahí.

–Puede que nuestro saludo no sea tan cálido, pero nos alegramos de verte. –Hunter bromeó antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

–No te burles. –Sebastian protestó. –Me encanta ver a Blaine tan feliz.

–Lo sé, pero es mi venganza… Él hizo muchos comentarios sobre nosotros. –Clarington aclaró.

–Cariño, estábamos muy calientes cuando comenzamos. –Smythe aclaró.

–Pero no éramos tan adorables.

–Chicos, seguimos aquí. –Blaine interrumpió malhumorado.

–Lo sabemos. –La pareja respondió a la vez y luego rieron.

–Sois muy graciosos. –El moreno cruzó sus brazos.

–Y generosos… Recuerda que te dejo mi casa para que Sam y tú podáis estar juntos. –Sebastian movió las cejas de manera sugestiva.

–Será mejor que los dejemos solos… –Hunter propuso. –Vamos a tu habitación… Chicos, el resto de la casa es vuestro.

Clarington les guiñó los ojos antes de que los dos subieran por las escaleras riendo.

–Vamos al salón. –Blaine agarró con suavidad la mano de su novio y lo llevó hasta el salón para que se sentaran en el sofá. Apenas se habían sentado y comenzaron a besarse.

Al principio, los besos eran dulces y muy tranquilos, sin embargo, tardaron muy poco en aumentar la intensidad. A pesar de todo, Sam sabía que había una línea marcada que no podía pasar. No quería que un momento tan especial como ese se viera empañado por unos recuerdos que no deberían estar presentes en ese momento.

–Blaine, cariño… Deberíamos intercambiar regalos. –El rubio propuso porque sabía que su control no aguantaría mucho.

–Claro. –El moreno sonrió y se separó de su novio, aunque no sin antes darle un último pico en los labios.

Evans sacó un pequeño paquete, algo especial. Le había costado mucho tiempo reunir el dinero para comprar lo que le había gustado. Quería algo que acompañara a Anderson siempre para que pudiera recordarlo. Tal vez era cliché, pero no era muy bueno en romance ni original a la hora de demostrar su amor.

Se lo entregó a Blaine, al que le temblaban las manos mientras lo abría. Se sorprendió de esa reacción, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que el moreno retirara el papel y abriera la caja. En cuanto lo abrió, vio como se le iluminaba la cara y supo que, aunque algo falto de ideas, a su novio le había gustado.

–Es precioso. –Anderson sacó el colgante en forma de corazón, sujetado por una fina cadena.

–¿Te lo pongo? –Sam propuso y el otro asintió. El rubio cogió el colgante y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de su amado.

–Lo voy a llevar siempre. –Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

–Ahora toca mi regalo. –Los ojos verdes recorrieron la sala en busca de un paquete para él, pero no había nada.

–Verás… –El moreno se levantó y se sentó en el piano que había en la sala. Estaba ahí porque cuando Sebastian tenía diez años, decidió que quería aprender a tocar. Apenas duró unas semanas, cansado de no ser capaz de tocar una canción completa sin ayuda. Sin embargo, el instrumento se quedó en ese lugar como algo decorativo. –Te he compuesto una canción… La grabé en mi ordenador y te la podré pasar, pero de momento la voy a tocar en directo sólo para ti.

Sam se quedó paralizado. No podía creer que su fantástico novio le regalara una canción compuesta por él. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque no sabía que era algo que deseara tanto. Se acomodó, esperando escuchar la mejor canción de la historia.

I could write and books in my sleep, without thinking too deep

I could speak for a hundred days,

I could explain a concept that you didn't get

And I would do it in one thousand ways

I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own

But everything changes now that you're mine

And all of my words are left behind

Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say

I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way

Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,

I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words

Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate

Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?

But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you

But everything changes now that you're mine

All of my words are left behind

Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say

I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way

Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,

I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words

There's only so many different ways

There's only so many only old cliches

That I can do, so what can I do,

Tell me what can I do

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say

I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way

Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,

I try to be a poet, but since I met you

I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say

I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way

Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,

I try to be a poet, but since I met you

I try to be a poet, but since I met you

I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you

I've never been good with words*

Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes de la canción, Sam corrió a besar a su amado. Estuvieron tanto tiempo así que ni siquiera escucharon los pasos de Sebastian y Hunter, que entraban en el salón. Ellos sabían cuál era el regalo de Blaine y al escuchar el final de la canción, habían decidido darles unos minutos a solas antes de bajar las escaleras.

–Vamos parejita, ya es hora de que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos. –Clarington interrumpió y pasó una guitarra que llevaba en las manos a Evans. –Vamos a encender el fuego.

–Pero antes… –Smythe sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba el brazo por encima de Sam y Blaine. En su mano había muérdago y la pareja se miró sabiendo que debían besarse. Sonrieron antes de seguir con la tradición.

Al final, consiguieron encender el fuego, pusieron unas mantas en el suelo y se tumbaron junto a la chimenea con unos vasos de ponche de huevo que había preparado Sebastian. Sam estaba entre los brazos de su novio y tocaba acordes con la guitarra, pero no se decidía a cantar. Eso lo dejaba para los otros tres chicos, que se dejaban llevar por la magia del momento. Desde luego, esa había sido el mejor día de Navidad que habían vivido los cuatro.

* * *

 _*Words de Darren Criss_


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Quedan unos 5 capítulos, por lo que nos acercamos al final... Esperemos que 2017 sea un gran año para todos!

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

Para la última noche del año, Hunter había decidido hacer una fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos. Sus padres, junto a la madre de Blaine, acudían a una cena de empresa y le habían dejado que sus amigos se reunieran allí para recibir juntos el año.

A pesar de que le habían permitido que estuvieran 50 personas, él decidió que lo mejor sería que fueran sólo sus amigos, por lo que sólo los miembros de New Directions fueron los que acudieron a la fiesta.

Sin embargo, él no esperaba que se convirtiera en una fiesta salvaje. Brittany, casi desnuda, bailaba sobre una mesa mientras Jeff caminaba alrededor, apartando a todo el que se osara a mirarla con algo de deseo.

Marley había sorprendido a todos y estaba totalmente desinhibida y en ese momento se encontraba sobre Ryder, con sus rodillas en ambos lados de la cadera del joven, sentada sobre las piernas de este y con su lengua en la garganta ajena. Parecía que el chico hacía un gran esfuerzo para no propasarse y aprovecharse de lo borracha que estaba su novia.

Hacía un buen rato que no veían a Rachel o Finn, por lo que deducían que estaban en alguna de las habitaciones. Mike apenas había bebido, pero estaba disfrutando con Tina mientras bailaban más juntos de lo que creían posible, como si estuvieran bailando una balada cuando en realidad estaba sonando uno de los últimos éxitos de David Guetta.

Kitty y Artie estaban jugando algún juego de beber que implicaba, además, besar partes del cuerpo del otro. En ese momento, el chico besaba uno de los pechos de su novia por encima de la ropa. Parecía claro que no tardarían en perderse de la misma manera que lo habían hecho Hudson y Berry.

Karofsky y Shane no habían podido ir a la fiesta (por decisión propia, Finn no era de New Directions pero había acudido junto a Rachel). Por ese motivo, Kurt y Mercedes estaban en el bando de los "solteros" junto a Unique. Parecía que estaban cotilleando, algo que a los tres les encantaba.

Sin embargo, Hunter, Sebastian, Sam y Blaine estaban preparando los gorros, gafas y demás adornos que habían comprado porque apenas faltaban 30 minutos para que comenzara el año nuevo.

–Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue medianoche. –El rubio comentó.

–¿Tanta prisa por acabar el año? ¿Tan mal te ha tratado? –El moreno preguntó algo molesto porque para él había sido un año especial porque se habían conocido y habían comenzado una relación.

–¡No! No es eso… Estoy ansioso por pasar un año entero junto a ti, no sólo unos meses. Vivir contigo San Valentín, las vacaciones de primavera, el 4 de julio… –Evans se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta de que eso había sido demasiado empalagoso.

–¡Eh! ¡Tú! –Smythe miró a su novio con una expresión algo severa. –¿Por qué no me dices esas cosas?

–¿En serio? –Clarington alzó la ceja mientras mantenía la mirada de su pareja. Sebastian no pudo aguantar esa mirada por mucho tiempo antes de reír. –Nosotros no somos así.

–¿Os estáis burlando de mí? –Sam preguntó con toda la cara y las orejas rojas.

–Para nada. –Sebastian se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. –Estamos muy contento de que Blaine haya encontrado alguien como tú… Cada relación es diferente y mientras vosotros necesitáis estos momentos, nosotros los evitamos a toda costa.

* * *

La cuenta atrás comenzó y las parejas se prepararon para el primer beso del año. Sam y Blaine no fueron diferentes y se abrazaron mientras esperaban el momento.

¡Cero! Todos gritaron y los enamorados juntaron sus labios. Cada beso era diferente, reflejo de cómo eran ellos (al menos en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban). Evans se agachó para besar a su novio de manera dulce y suave, pero pronto fue aumentando la intensidad.

Se separaron sin casi respiración y Anderson susurró.

–Ven conmigo.

El moreno agarró a mano de su novio con suavidad y comenzaron su camino hacia la salida. Se pararon un segundo, lo justo para que el ojimiel intercambiara una mirada con Hunter, que afirmó a lo que fuera que le estaba preguntando con la mirada.

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta unas escaleras, que bajaron en silencio. Al final había un pasillo con estanterías llenas de cosas.

–¿Estás seguro de que podemos estar aquí? –El rubio preguntó algo sorprendido.

–No te preocupes, conozco esta casa casi como la mía.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta y cuando Blaine la abrió, entraron en una sala que era el sueño de cualquier adolescente. Había una mesa de billar, una gran televisión con varias consolas y muchas películas. Frente al televisor, dos grandes sofás.

–¿Y este sitio? –Sam preguntó alucinado.

–Cuando éramos niños, era la sala de jugar y estaba llena de juguetes. La niñera nos traía siempre que nuestros padres estaban reunidos para que no molestáramos. Cuando crecimos, Hunter les pidió a sus padres que le dejaran transformarla. –El moreno sonrió.

Los dos se sentaron en uno de los dos sofás, para comenzar con la sesión de besos más íntima de la noche. Empezaron como siempre, siendo muy dulces, pero pronto su pasión acabó tomando protagonismo.

Sam intentaba no mostrar demasiado su deseo, en un intento de no asustar a su amado. Todavía tenía muy presente lo que había pasado y lo último que quería era que volviera a revivir esa experiencia por su culpa.

Sin embargo, Blaine tenía otras intenciones. Se sentía tan cómodo y seguro entre los brazos de su novio que deseaba ir más allá. Por eso se sentó en el regazo del rubio, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas, de manera que podía besar a su pareja de frente y de manera cómoda.

Para sorpresa de Evans, la relación avanzó un poco en ese momento. Todavía no habían llegado a intimar de manera profunda, pero, dado el pasado de Anderson, era el mayor avance que podían tener. Para ambos significaba mucho lo que se habían atrevido a hacer, una muestra de lo que ambos sentían, aunque les costara reconocerlo.

Esa fue una noche llena de primeras veces, de primeras sensaciones, aunque sabían que podían haberla llevado más allá. Había muchas formas de llegar a conectar con una persona sin necesidad de sexo y esa noche descubrieron la manera de acercarse sin llegar demasiado lejos.

–La mejor manera de empezar el año. –Anderson susurró.

–Te amo. –Evans dijo sin darle importancia, aunque era la primera vez que lo decía. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta del otro, después de lo que había pasado, no había otra alternativa.

–Yo también te amo.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: EL PASADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: EL PASADO**_

Las vacaciones de Navidad acabaron y los chicos volvieron a las clases y a su rutina habitual. Blaine y Sam estaban tan felices y unidos que era difícil verlos separados. Sebastian y Hunter iban acercándose más a rubio, reforzando una amistad que empezó a ser más profunda que simplemente ser amigos de su novio.

Sin embargo, con quien mejor se llevaba Evans era Brittany. Parecía que se entendían de una manera especial y se llevaban muy bien. Con la tranquilidad de que estaba con Anderson, a Jeff no le importaba que su novia pasara tanto tiempo con él.

Una tarde, habían quedado para ir al cine todos, pero antes de eso, Sam y Blaine decidieron ir al centro comercial a mirar ideas de regalos para la señora Anderson ya que pronto sería su cumpleaños.

–Lo que realmente me gustaría conseguirle es un novio. –El chico protestó y se ganó un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Y eso? –El rubio preguntó interesado en conocer aún más a su novio.

–No sé, me siento un poco responsable del divorcio de mis padres… Ella dice que no soy el culpable, pero yo me siento así. La gran discusión de mis padres vino porque yo era gay.

–No fue tu culpa.

–No estés tan seg…

Blaine dejó de hablar, se quedó congelado en el lugar, mirando hacia un punto fijo, sin moverse y con una expresión de terror en su cara que Sam jamás lo había visto así.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El rubio preguntó. Sin embargo, notó que el otro ni siquiera lo escuchaba, estaba temblando.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Los monstruos como tú tienen novio? –Un chico sonrió de manera maliciosa delante de ellos y Evans lo miró algo enfadado.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Sam lo desafió mientras se ponía delante de su pareja. Tal vez no sabía quién era ese chico, pero sabía que era la causa de que su novio estuviera así.

–¿No lo sabes? –El desconocido amplió su sonrisa, le estaba gustando esa situación. –Siento yo ser quién te lo diga, pero no eres el primer amor del monstruo, antes estuvo enamorado de Andrew… ¿Tampoco le has hablado de Andrew?

–Sé lo que hizo Andrew. Es curioso, te refieres a Blaine como el monstruo cuando es tu amigo el verdadero monstruo. –Sam tenía sus manos cerradas con fuerza, sus puños preparados para atacar si era necesario defender a su amado. No iba a permitir que le volvieran a hacer daño, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no después de todo lo que le había costado que se abriera a él y que su relación avanzara. Iba a luchar por él, de eso estaba seguro.

–Andrew no está deseando que nadie lo folle de manera depravada, eso te lo garantizo. No es un pervertido que como sabe que no puede conseguir mujeres porque es asqueroso se ha ido a buscar otros asquerosos como él. Lo que hacéis es antinatural.

–Eres un salvaje. –Una chica gritó a su lado. Iba acompañada de más chicas. –Lo antinatural es tu odio. Ellos sólo quieren amarse y no tienes que meterte.

La intervención de esa joven hizo que el otro se marchara para evitar conflictos, confirmando que era un cobarde. Sam se volvió para comprobar cómo se encontraba su novio.

–¿Estáis bien? –Una de las amigas de la chica que había intervenido se acercó a ellos.

–Yo sí… –El rubio la tranquilizó. –¿Blaine?

–Quiero irme a casa. –El moreno susurró tan bajo que tuvo mucha suerte de que el otro lo entendiera.

–Nos vamos. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Evans llevó a su novio hasta el coche y buscó su teléfono. No tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a Hunter porque enseguida comprendió la situación. Incluso se ofreció para ir allí también y apoyarlo, pero Sam le dijo que sería mejor que salieran con los demás, que él se ocupaba. Aunque estaba muy reticente, Clarington acabó aceptando.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su novio, se extrañó al ver que había muchas luces encendidas. No era muy común porque tanto Blaine como su madre solían apagar las luces cuando salían de las habitaciones.

Ayudó al moreno a salir del coche, todavía estaba aturdido y parecía en shock, esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Buscó las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo de su novio, intentando tocarle lo menos posible. Era cierto que ya habían pasado la barrera de tocarse, al menos con ropa. Sin embargo, sabía que el encuentro que habían tenido podía suponer que los viejos demonios que atormentaban al ojimiel volvieran y él iba a luchar para que los volviera a combatir.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–¡Ardillita!

–No se acerque. –Sam intentó parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Y no me digas que no me acerque! –El hombre paró frente a ellos. –Soy su hermano.

–¿Tú eres Cooper? No sabía que venías a Ohio… –Evans dejó que el mayor lo ayudara a llevar a Blaine al sofá. El más bajo todavía parecía aturdido y esperaban a que se produjera alguna reacción. –Nos hemos encontrado a un amigo de Andrew y…

–No tienes que decirme nada más. –El actor aseguró mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hermano. –Blaine, estás en casa, ardillita. Todo está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu amigo rubito y yo estamos aquí para protegerte.

–No es mi amigo. –El moreno murmuró y Cooper sonrió complacido.

–¿No? ¿Entonces quién es? –El mayor preguntó.

–Mi novio. –Blaine sacudió su cabeza como si intentara eliminar de ella viejos pensamientos que ya le habían atormentado bastante.

–¿Novio? ¿Él es Sam? –El actor estaba bromeando, por supuesto que sabía que era Evans, había escuchado a su hermano hablar tantas veces de él que lo había supuesto nada más verlo. –Por cómo me lo habías descrito, me esperaba alguien con más músculos y mucho más atractivo.

–¡Cooper! –El más bajo protestó, por fin algo más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por fin sintiéndose seguro en su casa, acompañado de dos de las tres personas que más quería en el mundo.

–¿Así que soy musculoso y atractivo? ¿Qué más te ha contado de mí? –El rubio estaba realmente intrigado.

–Poca cosa… Que eres Mr Perfect y que haces unas imitaciones maravillosas.

–¡Coop! –Blaine se sonrojó tanto que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en las mejillas.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –El mayor quiso saber, dejando a un lado las bromas. El más joven de los hermanos asintió, sabiendo que había preocupado a todos por un recuerdo.

–Sí, mucho mejor… ¿Qué os parece si le mando un mensaje a Hunter para que esté tranquilo y nos ponemos a ver una película? –Blaine propuso, deseando encontrar un poco de paz.

–Yo hago las palomitas. –El actor ofreció.

–Yo elijo la peli. –Sam se apresuró a decir, deseoso de que ese momento llegara y poder tener algún abrazo y beso furtivo con su novio. No le importaba que Cooper los viera, pero prefería si había menos luz. En ese momento, era lo único que se le ocurría para hacer que su pareja se sintiera mejor.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: CONFIANZA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, la gripe no perdona a nadie... He estado unos días fatal, pero ya he vuelto (al menos, eso espero)...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: CONFIANZA**_

Blaine estaba en la cama a punto de dormirse cuando notó que el colchón se movía por culpa de alguien que se sentaba en su colchón. Abrió los ojos para ver que su hermano se tumbaba junto a él.

–Pensaba que era yo el que se escapaba a tu cama cuando tenía miedo. –El menor se movió para dejarle más espacio al otro.

–Bueno, ahora soy yo el que tiene miedo y he venido a la cama de mi hermanito para que haga que ese miedo desaparezca. –Cooper comentó mientras abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura.

–¿Tienes miedo? –Los ojos color avellana miraron sorprendidos a los azules, que parecían sinceros.

–Sí, verás… Mi hermanito está saliendo con un chico. Está muy claro que lo ama, me he dado cuenta enseguida viéndolos juntos y lo mejor es que ese chico también lo ama a él. Lo que tendría que ser todo felicidad y mi hermanito descubriendo todo un mundo de sensaciones se ha transformado en una relación cómoda que no avanza. –El mayor explicó.

–Coop… ¿Puedo saber de qué estás hablando? –El más joven estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano hablara poco claro cuando lo que hacía era decirle que se estaba equivocando en algo.

–¿Habéis tenido sexo? –El actor preguntó.

–No quiero hablar de eso. –Blaine se sonrojó. ¿De verdad su hermano quería hablar de sexo?

–Pero yo si quiero hablar de eso… Estoy preocupado. Sé que lo que pasaste mal, pero Sam no se merece que no hagas un esfuerzo. No quiero presionarte y que hagas algo para lo que no estás preparado, pero… ¿realmente no estás preparado? –Cooper miró al otro, que negó con la cabeza.

–No sé… No creo ser capaz de poder intimar… –El menor intentó hablar, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

–Sam hará lo que le pidas y seguro que hay maneras de encontrar algo que os resulte cómodo a los dos para comenzar. –El mayor insistió.

–Te puedo prometer que lo pensaré… ¿Es suficiente?

* * *

Cooper ya había vuelto a Los Angeles y Sam había invitado a Blaine a una cita para intentar animarlo. No le gustaba verlo triste y desde que su hermano se había ido, le costaba más sonreír. Habría pensado que era por el desagradable encuentro, pero los días que el actor había estado en Ohio no había tenido esa tristeza.

Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante más elegante del habitual y le había regalado un ramo de flores, cualquier cosa para ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos iluminarse.

Lo más sorprendente era que parecía algo nervioso. No sabía qué podía hacer eso, desde que se había sincerado con él no había estado de esa manera. Sin embargo, decidió que no se daría importante.

–Sam… –El moreno lo miró cuando estaban a punto de terminar el paseo. –¿Te apetece venir un rato a casa? Mi madre está en Washington por trabajo y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

–Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras. –El rubio se agachó y besó dulcemente los labios de su novio, deseando que se sintiera mejor al recibir esa muestra de cariño.

–No me distraigas, tenemos que ir a mi casa. –El Cheerio le reprochó con una sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba bromeando.

–¿Por qué tanta insistencia? –Evans quiso saber y se sorprendió de que el otro se acercara con una sonrisa algo malévola, tanto que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

–Pronto lo sabrás. –Anderson susurró decidido.

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron a casa de los Anderson, subieron a la habitación de Blaine para estar más cómodos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sam notó los labios de su novio sobre los suyos propios, besándolo de manera tan intensa que su mente se quedó sin ningún pensamiento. Por eso se dejó llevar por las acciones de su pareja, que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con manos temblorosas.

El moreno pasó a besar el cuello del otro, que gimió de placer. Retiró la camisa con cuidado y, al rozarle el hombro, el rubio notó que estaba demasiado nervioso. Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para él.

–¿Blaine? –Susurró mientras lo apartaba suavemente. Tenía muchas dudas de lo que estaba pasando y lo último que quería era hacerle daño al chico que le había robado el corazón.

–Quiero… Que tú y yo… –Los ojos color avellana dejaron de mirar los verdes para buscar un punto en la pared, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–No, no quieres… Al menos no te estás sintiendo cómodo. –Evans volvió a abrocharse la camisa, agarró con suavidad las manos de su novio y lo llevó hasta la cama. Los dos se sentaron de manera que una de sus piernas quedaba sobre la cama y la otra tocaba el suelo. No se soltaron de la mano. –¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

–Bueno… Cooper me dijo que debía estar dispuesto a nuevas experiencias, que no debería dejar que ellos me impidieran vivir mi vida… Pero es sólo recordar el dolor y yo… –Anderson dejó que una lágrima cayera.

–Hagamos una cosa. ¿Realmente quieres que sigamos o sólo te sientes presionado a hacerlo? –Sam acarició la mejilla de su amado y retiró la lágrima.

–Claro que quiero, lo deseo demasiado. Pero también tengo miedo. –Blaine lo miró a los ojos para que pudiera ver que estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

–Tengo una idea, pero quiero que sepas que no te estoy obligando a nada. Si no te sientes cómodo, no tenemos por qué seguir. Entiendo que esa noche te marcó y que te va a costar sentirte bien con la perspectiva de estar juntos de esa manera. Si el principal problema es… –El rubio se sonrojó, no era la conversación más cómoda de la historia, pero quería tenerla para dejar todo claro. –Tal vez te has centrado en una… Posición… Podríamos hacerlo de otra manera…

–Sam, tú no has estado nunca con un chico… ¿Estás seguro?

–Cariño… Tú tampoco has estado así con nadie… Porque esa experiencia que tuviste no cuenta… ¿Qué más da quien haga qué? Lo importante es que confiamos el uno en el otro y vamos a intentar pasar el mejor rato posible juntos. Podemos intentarlo si quieres y, si te encuentras incómodo, podemos parar. Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

Esa vez la pareja se besó de manera muy dulce. Ya habían dejado claro lo que pensaban y sólo les quedaba dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Era evidente que los dos estaban nerviosos, al final, era la primera vez de ambos, pero lo compensaban con todo el amor que se mostraban.

La noche fue mágica para ambos, estar tan cerca en cuerpo y alma les permitió conectar de una manera como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Fueron cariñosos y disfrutaron del placer que el otro les daba, pero, especialmente, disfrutaron del poder que sentían al comprobar que eran capaces de darle al otro lo que necesitaban.

Tardaron mucho en sentirse cómodos y tuvieron algún momento extraño en el que no sabían cómo actuar o qué hacer, pero era normal porque los dos eran nuevos en eso. Lo importante era que se amaban y habían encontrado una manera de demostrárselo. Todo parecía perfecto entre ellos y nada hacía presagiar los problemas que pronto tendrían que enfrentar.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: LA LISTA

**N/A:** Llegamos a la recta final... No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia... No creo que lleguemos a 20... Espero que os guste lo que viene...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: LA LISTA**_

La relación entre Sam y Blaine iba cada vez mejor. La pareja era feliz y todos a su alrededor lo notaban. Las clases eran como siempre, pero las notas del rubio habían subido por todo el apoyo y ayuda que recibía de su novio. El moreno había hablado con su madre de su relación, aunque le había explicado que Evans todavía no había dicho a sus padres que era bisexual. Pam se había mostrado comprensiva, pero le había dicho que guardarlo en secreto no era buena idea.

Por eso Sam ya había elegido el día. Ese fin de semana, Stevie y Stacey se iban de excursión con unos amigos y sus padres estarían en casa, por lo que iba a aprovechar que los tres estarían solos para mantener esa conversación. Así, en caso de que se produjera algún problema, los niños no tendrían que presenciarlo.

Blaine estaba en su taquilla, dejando sus libros para poder ir a casa. Las clases ya habían acabado y él sólo podía pensar en lo mismo en lo que había estado pensando esos días, Sam.

–Hola guapo. –El rubio le besó en la mejilla nada más verlo.

–Hola, sexy. –Su novio respondió con una sonrisa.

–Mis hermanos tienen cumpleaños esta tarde, mi madre irá con ellos y mi padre trabaja hasta tarde… ¿Estudiamos juntos?

–Claro.

El moreno dejó sus cosas en la taquilla y los dos entrelazaron sus manos para ir a casa de los Evans para poder estar solos. Fueron en el coche del rubio, ya que él solía ir a buscarlo todas las mañanas para ir juntos al instituto. Les encantaba pasar juntos todo el tiempo que podían. Entraron en la casa y subieron a la habitación. A pesar de que estaban solos, no querían arriesgarse a que alguien llegara antes de tiempo y los descubriera.

–¿Quieres que empecemos a estudiar un poco? Sé que aún queda para el examen de literatura, pero creo que si empezamos pronto podremos conseguir llegar mejor preparados. –Blaine propuso inocentemente mientras miraba a su novio que estaba tumbado en la cama, mirándolo con amor.

–Lo que quieres decir es que es mejor para mí porque me cuesta más estudiar. –Sam lo miró algo molesto.

–¡No! Cada persona tiene su ritmo para estudiar… ¿Sabes que hay doce tipos de inteligencia? Cada persona desarrolla unas más que otras, pero en la escuela no se evalúan todas. Tú tienes una gran inteligencia espacial, musical, corporal y cinestésica, interpersonal, naturalista, creativa y colaborativa*. Eso son 7 de 12, no está nada mal, ¿no crees? Además, tienes una gran habilidad para los idiomas, aunque sólo sea hablado… Y gran parte de tus problemas para estudiar se deben a tu dislexia. –El moreno insistió, odiaba cuando su novio se mostraba tan inseguro sobre sí mismo.

–¿Dónde has encontrado lo de los doce tipos de inteligencia? –El rubio lo miró intrigado.

–Encontré algo en Internet y decidí investigarlo más a fondo. Sé que te sientes mal porque crees que no eres inteligente, pero creo que ese debate acaba de zanjarse aquí. –Los ojos color miel miraban al otro con mucho amor.

–¿Has estado investigando? ¿Por mí? –El Quarterback lo miró asombrado.

–Te quiero, claro que quiero que te des cuenta que eres mucho más que un cuerpo bonito. –El Cheerio se acercó y lo besó. Evans intentó intensificar el beso, pero su pareja se separó. –Por muy tentador que es seguir besándonos… ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como recompensa para cuando terminemos de estudiar?

–Está bien… Mis apuntes están en el cajón… –Sam señaló uno de los cajones de su escritorio y Blaine puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo abrió porque los apuntes de su novio eran un montón de papeles desordenados.

–¿Tan difícil es numerar y tener ordenadas las páginas? –Blaine preguntó mientras intentaba hacer el trabajo que debería haber hecho su pareja.

–¿Para qué voy a hacerlo si sé que lo harás tú? –El rubio sonrió desde la cama, no se había movido porque desde ese punto disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada del redondeado trasero de su amado.

El moreno no dijo nada, se dedicó a organizar los papeles de su chico sin protestar. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero también sabía que el otro se lo compensaría en algún momento… Y cuanto antes acabase de hacerlo, antes recibiría su premio.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al final encontró un papel que no tenía nada que ver con la clase de literatura.

 **¿Cómo ser popular?**

 _1- Entrar en el equipo de fútbol (mejor si soy Quarterback)._

 _2- Hacerme amigo de los demás jugadores._

 _3- Ligar con una animadora (mejor si es la capitana)._

 _4- Conocer todas las películas actuales (menos las de chicas)._

 _5- Ser el mejor en los últimos videojuegos (y en algunos clásicos)._

 _6- Tener un cuerpo perfecto._

Blaine tuvo que leer tres veces ese papel para darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Se volvió lentamente para mirar a su novio, que lo observaba con curiosidad. Sam se quedó pálido al darse cuenta de lo que pareja acababa de encontrar.

–Deja que te explique… –El rubio comenzó a decir, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero excusas, Sam. Sólo quiero que me respondas a una cosa… ¿Ligaste conmigo porque era el capitán de los Cheerios o porque te gustaba? –El moreno se mostró firme, aunque en el fondo se estaba rompiendo. No podía pasar por algo así otra vez. Había estado enamorado dos veces y parecía que las dos veces había sido víctima de un juego cruel del destino.

–Empecé a acercarme a ti porque eras el único Cheerio sin novio y no quería problemas, pero después te conocí y me sentí atraído. –Evans intentó contener las lágrimas. No quería perder a su novio, no cuando eran tan felices.

–¿Eres bisexual o eso también es una mentira? –Anderson estaba realmente enfadado.

–Soy bisexual, gracias a ti lo he descubierto… Te amo, me he enamorado de ti. Puede que al principio mis intenciones fueran sólo tener popularidad, pero me conquistaste. –Sam se levantó y se acercó a él para agarrar sus manos. Sin embargo, Blaine retrocedió para evitar el contacto.

–Lo siento, pero no confío en ti. ¿Cómo puedo creer que lo que estás diciendo es verdad y no otra mentira para que sigamos siendo novios y así tú no pierdas popularidad? –El moreno preguntó y ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas más. El llanto lo dominó sabía que debía salir de allí. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. El otro lo siguió desesperado.

–Blaine, por favor… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo. –El rubio suplicó mientras veía como el otro abría la puerta.

–Ahora no puedo confiar en ti, compréndeme. Sabías lo que me había pasado con Andrew y sabías que éste era un tema complicado… ¿Ibas a contármelo en algún momento? ¿Pretendías ocultármelo? ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a permitir que viviera esta mentira? ¿Por eso no le dices a tus padres que eres bisexual? ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme antes de que se enteraran? –Anderson preguntó enfadado.

–No lo sé… Iba a hablar con mis padres este fin de semana y… No sé si te lo iba a contar, tenía miedo de que me dejaras al enterarte. –Evans confesó.

–Lo siento, Sam. Lo nuestro ha acabado. –El Cheerio salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Los dos lloraban desconsoladamente, uno se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo hasta que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. El otro se fue corriendo al coche, agarró con fuerza el volante y lloró ocultando su cara en sus brazos. Su relación de amor había acabado de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 _*He estado leyendo sobre los 12 tipos de inteligencia en una página de internet llamada psicologíaymente. net_

 _He intentado encajar a Sam en las que a mí me parecían más cercanas a su personalidad. Siento si algo no es correcto o si hay algún error, es lo que he podido investigar, no soy experta en el tema ni mucho menos._


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: UNA PESADILLA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que serán unos 19 capítulos, así que ya estamos en la recta final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: UNA PESADILLA**_

Hunter estaba totalmente furioso. Había estado consolando a Blaine tras su ruptura y deseaba hacer algo que vengara a su amigo, pero éste le había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera. Por muy dolido que estuviera, Anderson no era de ese tipo de personas.

Sin embargo, no habían conseguido que Sebastian prometiera no hacer nada y, por eso, el castaño entró con determinación en los vestuarios mientras el equipo de fútbol se preparaba para salir al entrenamiento.

–Sebby, ¿qué haces aquí? –Clarington preguntó sorprendido y, al no obtener respuesta, se apresuró hacia él. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no llegó a tiempo para evitar que le diera un puñetazo a Sam en el ojo.

–¿Crees que puedes dañar a Blaine así sin que ninguno de nosotros reaccione? –Smythe no pudo volver a pegarle porque Hunter lo sujetó por la cintura.

–No quería hacerle daño. Yo… –El rubio intentó defenderse mientras comprobaba que su labio estaba sangrando por el golpe.

–No mientas. Que esté sujetando a Sebastian en este momento es sólo porque Blaine no quería que te hiciéramos nada, no porque no quiera darte yo unos golpes por mí mismo. –Clarington respondió serio.

–Es cierto que me acerqué a Blaine porque era el capitán de los Cheerios y era el único soltero, pero… –Evans volvió a intentar explicarse, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

–¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Te ríes de él y tienes el valor de admitirlo para poner alguna excusa barata? –Smythe estaba encolerizado, realmente se sentía impotente porque apenas había causado daño en esa persona que tanto odiaba.

Jeff y Ryder ayudaron a Hunter a sacar a Sebastian del vestuario mientras Mike se acercaba a ver cómo de grave era el golpe que había recibido Sam. La discusión acabó ahí, afortunadamente para todos.

* * *

Aunque Sebastian no fue capaz de golpear a Sam más que una vez, todo el McKinley se enteró de lo que había pasado entre Evans y Blaine. Los rumores se habían esparcido por todo el lugar con tanto detalle que todos dudaban de donde habían salido. Sabían absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, por lo que alguien en el que uno de los dos había confiado los había traicionado o les habían escuchado sin que ellos lo supieran, porque era imposible que supieran cosas como la lista.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias de ese hecho nadie podría haberlas previsto. Anderson era el líder de uno de los dos grupos más populares del instituto y verlo en una situación tan vulnerable había conseguido que muchos comenzaran a cuestionar su autoridad.

Antes de ir al comedor, se cruzó con Azimio y Karofsky, dos de los populares del otro grupo y lo empujaron contra las taquillas antes de reírse.

–¿Crees que alguien va a poder amar a alguien como tú alguna vez? Eres un loser y un nerd y por fin ven tu verdadera cara. –Dave chocó la mano con la de su mejor amigo antes de seguir caminando.

Apenas pudieron dar dos pasos cuando Sam llegó y agarró a Karofsky de la chaqueta que lo distinguía como jugador del equipo de fútbol americano.

–Como vuelva a ver que pones un dedo encima de Blaine te aseguro que no tendrás rincón en el que esconderte. –El rubio amenazó con firmeza. Tardó poco en sentir las manos de Azimio separándolo del otro.

Evans estaba preparado para recibir el golpe cuando sintió que lo soltaban. Se dio cuenta de que Jeff, Brittany, Hunter y Sebastian habían llegado, por lo que esos dos cobardes habían huido sin decir nada.

–¿Estáis bien? –La chica preguntó abrazando al capitán de los Cheerios.

–Son unos cobardes… ¡Qué vengan a ver que les hacemos! –Smythe gritó enfadado.

–Tienes que calmarte, no ganamos nada con ser agresivos. Tenemos que ser inteligente, la venganza se sirve en plato frío. –Clarington comentó relajado.

–No quiero que haya venganza. –Blaine intervino, siempre el más tranquilo y pacificador.

–No, esta vez no. Tu liderazgo está siendo cuestionado y puede suponer un problema para todos, tenemos que protegernos. –Sterling estuvo de acuerdo con los otros.

–Yo quiero ayudar. –Sam comentó, esperaba que aceptaran que todavía era uno de ellos.

–¿Quién dice que vayamos a contar contigo? –Los ojos verdes de Sebastian lo miraron con desdén. –Da gracias que no te rompo la cara y déjanos en paz.

Smythe agarró la mano de Anderson y comenzó el camino hacia la cafetería. Hunter los siguió, feliz de que todo quedara ahí y no tener que enfrentarse más a nadie. No es que evitara los conflictos, pero no quería empezar una guerra hasta estar seguro de que podía ganar.

Jeff se volvió para esperar a su novia, pero vio que esta se acercaba a Sam y le besaba en la mejilla.

–Necesita tiempo, pero te perdonará… Y Sebastian y Hunter harán lo que él diga, así que todo estará bien… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –La chica preguntó. Ella sabía que su amigo amaba a Blaine, por lo que debía haber algo más.

–Es cierto que al principio me acerqué porque quería ser popular, pero… Me enamoré, realmente me enamoré. Iba a evitar tener sexo con él, pero llegó un momento en el que no podía pensar en otra cosa. No pensaba que pudiera ser bisexual, pero él me ha mostrado lo que realmente es el amor. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien. –El Quarterback confirmó con tristeza.

–Debiste decírselo antes de que se enterara por otra persona. Sólo así podrías haber evitado que sucediera esto. –Sterling aconsejó, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil, pero si su chica se implicaba, al final conseguiría lo que se proponía.

–Lo sé, pero tenía tanto miedo… Desde que me contó lo de su ex he estado pensando que yo estaba haciendo algo similar y no sabía si iba a creerme cuando le contara que realmente lo amo.

–Vamos a comer, seguro que encontramos la manera de arreglar todo. –Brittany propuso con una sonrisa triste. –Se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno.

Evans suspiró, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero él no se iba a rendir. Sabía lo que era estar con Blaine y no quería renunciar a eso. Iba a luchar, iba a conseguir el perdón de su amor e iban a volver para que su relación fuera más fuerte.

Con eso en mente, comprendió que antes debía hacer algo. Debía dar un paso que tal vez debería haber dado hacía demasiado tiempo, pero había sido demasiado cobarde. Iba a hacerlo esa misma noche, sin demora.

Cualquier cosa para que esos hermosos ojos avellana lo volvieran a mirar como hacía tan sólo dos días, para que esos sensuales labios volvieran a mostrar esa adorable sonrisa, para que Blaine Anderson volviera a ser su novio.

Porque si de una cosa estaba seguro, esa era de que amaba a ese Cheerio como nunca había querido a nadie en este mundo. Por eso era por lo que no iba a rendirse fácilmente, porque rendirse no era una palabra que estuviera en su diccionario.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: SALIR DEL ARMARIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: SALIR DEL ARMARIO**_

Sam llegó a casa sintiendo un gran nudo en su estómago. Estaba totalmente decidido a dar ese paso, era algo necesario para poder recuperar el amor de Blaine. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que asustara menos.

Sus padres eran muy religiosos y no sabía cuál era su opinión sobre la homosexualidad porque jamás habían hablado sobre ese tema en profundidad. Era cierto que nunca había escuchado a sus padres hablar mal de un gay y que siempre habían dicho que lo apoyarían sin importar nada, pero era muy diferente el vivir algo así que el hablar hipotéticamente.

Sus padres estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Era una imagen que se repetía habitualmente. Los niños estaban haciendo los deberes en su habitación y la casa estaba tranquila. Sabía que ese momento era el mejor que podía tener para hablar con ellos.

–Papá, mamá, ¿podemos hablar? –El joven se sentó en la mesa y los miró.

–Claro… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Mary se sentó junto a él y poco después la imitó su esposo. Los dos siempre estaban dispuestos a escuchar los problemas de sus hijos, por muy ocupados que estuvieran y por muy insignificantes que fueran esos problemas.

–He hecho algo y… No me siento orgulloso y… Bueno, creo que debería haber hablado con vosotros hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo… –El adolescente confesó.

–Te amamos, no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que tengas que decirnos. –Dwight dio unas palmadas en la espalda de su hijo para mostrarle su apoyo.

–Soy bisexual. –Tal vez no había planeado en ser tan directo y contundente, pero no encontraba otra manera de expresar lo que necesitaba expresar.

–Cielo, lo sabíamos desde hacía mucho… Pero me alegra que por fin hayas confiado lo suficiente en nosotros para contárnoslo. –La mujer sonrió.

–¿Lo sabíais? –El menor los miró sorprendido.

–¿Crees que eres capaz de disimular lo que sientes por tu amigo Blaine? ¿O debo decir novio? –El padre se rio despreocupado, sin darle importancia.

–La verdad es que deberías decir exnovio. –El más joven murmuró.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –La madre preguntó.

–Yo… Cuando empecé el curso, estuve esforzándome mucho para ser popular. En el McKinley hay bullying y no quería ser otro más de los acosados, por lo que hice una lista con las cosas que debía conseguir para ser popular. Una de esas cosas era salir con la capitana de las animadoras. La verdad es que cuando llegué el primer día, me enteré que no había capitana, que era capitán. Estuve observando el entrenamiento, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna chica, pero un compañero del equipo me dijo que todas y todos tenían pareja excepto uno, el capitán, Blaine. Nunca he sido homófobo y… Bueno, decidí fingir que era bisexual e intenté acercarme a él. Me lo puso muy difícil, no confiaba en mí y no le importaba mostrarlo. Conseguí que accediera ser mi amigo y así nos acercamos más hasta que comenzamos a salir.

–Hijo, ¿querías jugar con los sentimientos de una persona? ¡Eso no está bien! –Mary estaba decepcionada.

–Lo sé… Pero créeme, estoy pagando por ese error… Al principio comencé a salir con Blaine porque me ayudaría a ser popular, pero llegó un momento en el que empecé a sentir por él algo real. Antes de darme cuenta, me había enamorado. Blaine ha sido un gran apoyo y ha sufrido mucho en el pasado y yo he jugado con sus sentimientos… Hace unos días descubrió la lista que había hecho con las cosas que había planeado para ser popular y no tardó en comprender lo que significaba. Me dejó y, aunque he intentado explicarle la situación, no me cree. –Sam dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Estaba realmente triste y no tenía sentido ocultárselo a sus padres.

–Cometiste un error y espero que hayas aprendido… Aunque crees que estás pagando por ese error, comprenderás que como padres no podemos obviar lo que has hecho. Vas a estar castigado por engañar y jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona. –Dwight comentó seriamente.

–¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que te ha pasado en el labio? –La madre quiso saber.

–Un amigo de Blaine me ha pegado. No he dicho nada en el instituto, piensan que ha sido un accidente durante el entrenamiento. Entiendo que Sebastian quiera proteger a su amigo… No soy la primera persona que engaña de esta manera a Blaine. Su anterior ex fingió que lo amaba para acabar abusando de él junto a varios amigos. –El joven explicó.

–Y tú, sabiendo eso, no decidiste contarle la verdad. Estoy decepcionada. –Mary insistió.

–Lo sé, mamá, pero no sabía que vosotros apoyaríais que fuera bisexual y temía que se enfadaría conmigo…

–Pero se ha enfadado contigo por no habérselo contado… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Dwight intentó calmar las cosas, tenía que apoyar a su hijo y ayudarle a enmendar ese error.

–Voy a demostrarle que lo amo.

–Si necesitas nuestro apoyo, puedes contar con nosotros. No vuelvas a ocultarnos cosas así… Ahora, ¿quieres hablar con tus hermanos o prefieres esperar a volver a estar con Blaine? –La mujer decidió informar a su hijo que lo apoyaba. Sabía que debía ser dura y mostrar su decepción, pero también sabía que debía apoyarlo para que siguiera confiando en ellos.

–Quiero hablar con ellos, que vayan haciéndose a la idea.

La familia subió las escaleras para hablar con los niños.

–Ya tengo los deberes hechos. –Stacey mostró orgullosa su libro para certificar que acababa de realizar los ejercicios de matemáticas.

–Muy bien, cariño… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Stevie y le dices que venga, tenemos que hablar con vosotros? –Mary pidió con una sonrisa. La pequeña salió corriendo y volvió poco después acompañada de su hermano.

–Stacey dice que queréis hablar. –El pequeño miró a todos.

–Vuestro hermano tiene que contaros algo y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlo y explicar cualquier duda que tengáis. –Dwight aclaró y todos se sentaron. Los niños acompañaron a su hermano en la cama, sentados a cada lado del mayor. El padre se apoyó en el escritorio de su hija mientras su esposa se sentó en la silla.

–Bueno… –Sam estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo contárselo… –Sabéis que los mayores se enamoran, se dan besos, se casan y luego tienen hijos, ¿verdad? –Los niños asintieron, para su hermano estaba siendo difícil explicar algo a dos niños de seis años, pero era importante que lo entendieran porque esperaba que, en un futuro no muy lejano, pudiera llevar a Blaine a su casa como su novio. –Bueno, no siempre es entre un hombre y una mujer. Hay veces que son dos hombres y otras…

–Dos mujeres, como las mamás de Zac McTrain, un chico de mi clase. Eso ya lo sabemos, nos lo explicó él… –Stacey aclaró con una sonrisa.

Los padres se sorprendieron porque sus hijos nunca les habían dicho que tenían un compañero de clase con dos madres, pero suponía que tanto el niño como los profesores habrían abordado ese problema de manera que no tuvieran dudas y por eso no les habían preguntado a ellos.

–Bueno… A mí me gustan los chicos y también me gustan las chicas… Os lo quería contar por si un día os traigo a un novio para que lo conozcáis. –Sam explicó con una sonrisa, aliviado por la aceptación de su familia.

–¿Puede ser Blaine? –La niña preguntó.

–¿Qué? –Su hermano la miró confundido.

–Si puede ser Blaine tu novio, me cae bien y juega con nosotros. –Ella aclaró.

–Ojalá sea Blaine. –Sam susurró antes de besar la frente de sus hermanos. Esperaba poder recuperar la confianza de las personas que más amaba, además de Anderson.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: LAS COSAS EN SU SITIO

**N/A:** Último capítulo... No sé si estoy muy satisfecha con este final pero me quedé bloqueada... Espero que os guste y que sea realista... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, espero que os haya gustado la historia, la he escrito con mucho cariño... Tengo algo más en mente, así que volveré pronto...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: LAS COSAS EN SU SITIO**_

Las semanas pasaron y muchas cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Blaine convenció a sus amigos que la venganza no tenía sentido porque lo único a lo que podía llevar era a una guerra entre los dos grupos. Ese día Sam fue feliz porque el moreno habló con él para pedirle apoyo en su posición. Su acuerdo fue que, con la posición de líderes de los equipos de fútbol y animadores, gozaban de cierto poder sobre algunos de los que querían cambiar cómo funcionaba el instituto. Por eso, salvo excluirlos en cierto modo, no habían hecho nada más.

Tampoco lo habían necesitado. Tras excluirlos, nadie más se había atrevido a empujar a ninguno de sus amigos o ellos tampoco. Parecía que las cosas volvían a su lugar, sin necesidad de ser violentos o crueles, como siempre habían solucionado las cosas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tregua, Sam y Blaine no habían mejorado su relación. El rubio seguía intentando demostrarle su amor de muchas maneras. Había cantado una canción de amor delante de todo el instituto, en la cafetería a la hora de la comida, había pintado un mural en la sala del coro con ellos dos dentro de un corazón, le había regalado flores, bombones y un oso de peluche, lo esperaba junto a su taquilla todas las mañanas para desearle buenos días y todas las tardes para despedirse de él, le mandaba mensajes todas las noches para desearle dulces sueños y le mandaba mensajes para decirle lo especial que era.

Blaine por su parte, recibía todas las atenciones con una sonrisa, pero seguía sin mostrar que iba a permitir más acercamiento que ese. Sebastian y Hunter parecían que se habían pegado a él, sobretodo Smythe, con el que compartía el entrenamiento de los Cheerios y varias clases.

La pareja sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Sam y Anderson volvieran juntos, el rubio había demostrado que realmente sentía algo por su amigo, ya que no necesitaba a Blaine para ser popular después de que todos supieran lo que había hecho, se había convertido en alguien muy popular. Sin embargo, seguía esforzándose en volver con el otro, lo que indicaba que había algo más, que había sentimientos involucrados.

Faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de primavera y Brittany había vuelto a planear una escapada a la casa del lago de sus padres. Sin embargo, su felicidad se esfumó cuando Blaine dijo que él no iba a ir.

–¿Por qué no? –La rubia hizo un puchero.

–Estamos ocho personas invitados y seis vais en pareja… No sé si es buena idea que Sam y yo compartamos habitación y… Bueno, ya sabes. –El moreno realmente tenía miedo. Tantas atenciones de parte de su ex estaban haciendo que le costase cada vez más resistirse y se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos no se oponían.

–Vamos, por favor… Quiero que estemos todos juntos… –Ella suplicó.

–Britt, por favor…

–Marley y yo podemos cambiar habitaciones… No me importaría que duermas con ella y yo compartir la habitación que hay con dos camas con Sam. –Ryder propuso, quería que todos estuvieran allí.

–¡Todo solucionado! –La rubia gritó. –Ahora sí que está todo preparado y no os podéis negar ni Sam ni tú… ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial!

La felicidad de la chica era contagiosa y Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar del pacto, sabía que su corazón no estaría a salvo, pero no tenía alternativa. Al final, no tenía que superar sus sentimientos por Evans, ¿no? Sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a su situación y aprender a perdonar.

* * *

Blaine estaba disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Era hermoso ver la luz anaranjada reflejada en el lago. Sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose de alguna manera, pero él necesitaba ese momento de paz. Llevaban dos días allí y las cosas estaban siendo como él sabía que serían. Las parejas pasaban tiempo a solas y Sam y él se veían "obligados" a estar solos en muchas ocasiones.

Era cierto que el rubio le había hecho mucho daño, pero llevaba semanas mostrándole que lo amaba y que había sido un error. Por eso necesitaba pensar, porque cada vez se sentía más cerca de dar el paso que le uniría a su ex de nuevo, de volver con él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos desde su espalda y él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se volvía, como hacia siempre que lo veía. Lo miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al horizonte.

–Pensar. –Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Si quieres estar solo yo… –Evans no quería molestarlo, se había prometido a sí mismo que sería lo que Anderson necesitara que fuera. Era lo que más quería en el mundo y daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

–No hace falta que te vayas. De hecho, estaba pensando en ti. –Blaine confesó sinceramente.

–¿En mí? –Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su ex estaba pensando en él. Seguía teniendo la esperanza de que volvieran juntos, aunque tuviera que esperar.

–Has sido maravilloso estas semanas. Has sido atento y me has demostrado que quieres volver conmigo, aunque sabes que no me necesitas para ser popular. –El moreno confesó.

–Blaine… Me enamoré de ti. –El rubio se sentó a su lado y miró también a la puesta de sol. –Es cierto que al principio me acerqué a ti por interés, pero me enamoré de ti porque eres perfecto…

–No lo soy. –Las mejillas del Cheerio estaban sonrojadas.

–Para mí lo eres… Me has enseñado tanto, me has abierto los ojos… Creo que no te lo he contado todavía, pero les dije a mis padres que soy bisexual. –El Quarterback comentó.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue? –Anderson lo miró sorprendido. Si el otro había dado ese paso era porque realmente creía en esa relación.

–Bueno… Me apoyan en mi sexualidad, sólo quieren que sea feliz… Aunque se mostraron muy decepcionados por lo que te había hecho y me castigaron. –Evans explicó con una sonrisa.

–¿Les contaste lo que había pasado? –Blaine estaba muy sorprendido.

–Claro que sí. Tenía que empezar a ser sincero y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Sé que me equivoqué y que me merezco el castigo, por lo que lo acepté y cumplí con él. Y, por cierto, que sepas que Stacey me pidió que fueras tú mi novio, que te adora y que le encanta que juegues con ella. –Sam decidió cambiar de rumbo la conversación para centrarse en algo más alegre, seguía avergonzándole ese error.

–Sabes, creo que no deberías decepcionar a tu hermana. Ella es dulce y no se merece que le falles así. –El moreno sonrió ampliamente. Saber que su ex había salido del armario frente a sus padres había supuesto el último "empujoncito" que necesitaba para atreverse a dar el paso.

–Lo sé, pero eso no depende sólo de mí, ¿no? –El rubio comentó con una sonrisa. Era imposible no tenerla cuando el amor de su vida lo miraba así y también sonreía de esa manera.

–Habrá que solucionar eso.

Anderson se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de Evans. El beso comenzó muy suave y dulce, casi una pequeña caricia entre sus labios. Sin embargo, ese gesto hizo que sus cuerpos reclamaran lo que sus mentes les habían negado por tanto tiempo y, antes de que pudieran parar, el beso se tornó más necesitado y pasional. La lengua de Blaine pidió permiso para entrar en la boca del otro y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha por la dominación en cuanto entraron en contacto. Sus manos pasaron a agarrar al otro con desesperación, casi como si fuera el último beso que se iban a dar, en vez del primero del segundo intento de su relación.

Cuando se separaron, Sam sonrió y acarició la cara del otro.

–No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas… ¿Esto significa…?

–Sí, te doy una segunda oportunidad, pero no la fastidies esta vez. –El moreno informó, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por la felicidad que le producía estar así.

–No lo haré.

Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que esa oportunidad era la última que tenían para estar juntos. Los dos estaban dispuestos a luchar para que fuera algo eterno. Sólo el tiempo podría decir si lo sería…


End file.
